


Другие отношения? Другие ожидания…

by Tivissa



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-29
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:38:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tivissa/pseuds/Tivissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Новая версия знакомства Лекса и Кларка.Лекс Лютор никогда не сбивал Кларка Кента на мосту. Кларк Кент никогда не спасал Лекса Лютора из реки. До сегодняшнего дня они не были знакомы. Кларк уже состоявшийся репортер и любовник Лоис Лэйн.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Загадка без решения?.. (POV Лекса)

**Author's Note:**

> Это скорее Супермен с налетом Смоллвилля. Мне тут задали вопрос, а что было бы, если бы Лекс и Кларк встретились позже, намного позже и до этого совсем не знали друг друга. Мне, почему-то показалось Лекс Лютор не смог бы просто пройти мимо Кларк Кента.
> 
> Отказ: Все права принадлежат создателям Супермена и Смоллвилля. Не претендую. Я только развлекаюсь
> 
> Бета: crambls

_Другие отношения._   
_Другие ожидания._   
_Нелепые решения._   
_Случайные свидания._   
_И шансом – многоточие._   
  
_Вдвоем - сюжет немыслимый._   
_По одному не вынести._   
_Привычками зависимы._   
_В плену необходимости._   
  
_Ольга Лобановская_

  
  
    окупка газеты Daily Planet, знаменитой своей честностью и сенсационными репортажами моей корпорацией, не менее знаменитой своим богатством и пренебрежением общественной моралью, похожа на брак по расчету между дворянкой и купцом в монархической Европе, где-то середины пятнадцатого века. Жених богат до неприличия, умен, всегда готов обойти закон, если ему это выгодно, оборотист и ловок, да только зарабатывая деньги, испортил свою репутацию, которой впрочем, никогда не имел. Невеста в долгах как в шелках, причем первого намного больше, чем второго. Но красивая и знатная, а с ее связями и статусом кредиторов еще можно долго держать на расстоянии, но, к сожалению, всю жизнь не получится Поэтому, наморщив свой аристократический носик, она ляжет в постель с этим мужланом, делая вид, что ей все равно. А он, пожав плечами, быстро оприходует женушку, посчитав, что в хозяйстве все сгодится, а если не понравится, всегда можно найти замену посговорчивей.

  
   Так и здесь, на этом приеме в честь приобретения Daily Planet , обставленном с должной помпой и соответствующим освещением в мировых СМИ. Все делают вид, что безумно рады этому мезальянсу. А знаменитые журналисты во главе со своим главным редактором даже носы не морщат. Они усмехаются, прекрасно понимая, что каждый из них является активом газеты. И они думают, что могут позволить себе все, благодаря своей славе и известности. И все они не любят меня. Они все меня ненавидят.

  
   Впрочем, мне все равно. Daily Planet важна как инструмент. А рычаги давления на непокорных всегда найдутся. Деньги, власть, наркотики и секс, компромат. Все мы люди и ничто человеческое нам не чуждо. А я, подобно аллигатору, затаившемуся в тине на дне темного и мутного водоема, могу ждать сколь угодно долго, чтобы жертва хорошенько расслабилась. И тогда добыче от меня не уйти!. И сколько бы Перри Уайт ни храбрился, сколько бы ни рассказывал коллегам, что ничего не изменится, половина его честных журналистов уже сейчас у меня в кармане. Довольная ухмылка достается стакану, не в моих правилах раскрывать карты раньше времени, и я отпиваю глоток янтарного напитка. Устроитель приема прекрасно знает мои вкусы, и все сейчас на этом празднике тщеславия и лжи на высшем уровне. И выше всяких похвал. Какими бы эпитетами меня не называли в прессе, одного слова там точно никогда не было – скупость. Об этом знают все мои поставщики, и после того как пару особо экономных нашли в сточной канаве с перерезанным горлом, а еще нескольких пустили по миру адвокаты ЛюторКорп, со мной в подобные игры не играют. Поднимаю глаза, слегка киваю распорядителю вечера, вижу, как напряжение уходит с его лица, уступая место обычной деловой озабоченности. Нет смысла давить слишком сильно.

  
   Мимо стремительно проходит Лоис Лэйн, почти задевая плечом. Мой давний противник и оппонент. С сожалением приходится признать весьма сильный противник и оппонент. Она одна из немногих, кого мне не удалось раскусить. Или подкупить. К тому же не мой женский типаж. Но надо отдать должное ее внешности: эффектная стопроцентная американка, напористая, сильная, решительная. А еще за ней тенью маячит Супермен. Удивительное существо. Пока для меня недоступное. И непостижимое.  
Лоис высокая, совсем не грациозная, как положено женщине, и когда она нервничает, всплывают ее казарменные привычки, отголоски трудного детства с папой генералом ВМС США. Тот еще тип, имел счастье быть знакомым лично. И думаю, Лоис повезло лишь чуть-чуть больше, чем мне с моим отцом. Тут мы соратники по несчастью, единственная разница в том, что я смог избавиться от Лайнела навсегда.

  
   Она пролетела мимо меня, даже не замечая. На десятисантиметровых шпильках, в эффектном открытом платье и шикарными распущенными волосами. Я не люблю таких женщин, но если бы представилась возможность, пожалуй, от этого огня в своей постели не отказался. Ухмыляюсь, я отлично понимаю, что не в этой жизни, скорее небо упадет на землю, чем такая женщина как Лоис Лэйн окажется в постели Лекса Лютора. Если только связанная. Думаю, я предпочел бы именно такой вариант. Обожаю подобные игры.  
Но, честно говоря, меня больше интересует, почему она без спутника. В приглашении, я точно помню, было два имени и второе - Кларк Кент. Знать все о своих важных и сильных противниках, которые могут основательно испортить мне жизнь, мое главное кредо. Не люблю неприятные сюрпризы. Впрочем, и приятные тоже.

  
   Внимательно оглядываю зал. Но высокой и широкоплечей фигуры не замечаю. Кларку трудно спрятаться в толпе с его почти двухметровым ростом. Я потратил много времени, разглядывая предмет своего интереса на фотографиях, и у меня сложилось впечатление о нем как об очень непростом человеке. Кларк далеко не так знаменит, как его подруга. Но, если рассуждать объективно, пишет он лучше мисс Лэйн, и многие загадки, а это известно достоверно, раскрыты тоже им. Но он почему-то предпочитает держаться в тени. Не выделяясь, не выказывая амбиций, совершенно не стремясь наверх. Он проявляет странную скромность. Странную, потому что не является забитым ботаником или типичным неудачником. А когда люди проявляют подобную скромность, значит, они не хотят привлекать к себе внимание. И еще Кларк Кент идеален. В плане прошлого и настоящего. Лучший служащий, какого можно себе вообразить, ни одного опоздания или прогула. Верный друг, ни одного предательства. Идеальный любовник, ни одной измены Лоис. Примерный ребенок, сын небогатых родителей, прекрасно закончил школу, не ввязывался в сомнительные истории, любит свою мать и почитает пять лет назад умершего отца, отдавая свой долг почтения и любви не потому, что так надо, а потому что искренне по нему скорбит. Нанятый мной частный детектив собрал много тому доказательств. Безупречных людей не бывает, это аксиома. Поэтому он возбудил мое любопытство. Что может скрывать подобная маскировка? Какие скрытые изъяны и пороки? Какие страшные тайны и секреты?

  
   Выхожу на балкон. Мне надо собраться с мыслями и отвлечься от пристальных взглядов. Я давно привык к ним, но иногда они мешают. Выключаю свет и слушаю ночной Метрополис. Здесь на площадке шестидесятого этажа город кажется созвездием огней. Даже шум вечеринки не отвлекает, позволяя сосредоточиться. Но видимо счастливая мысль уединиться пришла не только мне. На соседнем балконе появляется высокий широкоплечий брюнет. Как будто в ответ на мои мысли. Потерянный гость - Кларк Кент собственной персоной. Тень скрывает меня, и я могу безнаказанно почти в упор разглядывать предмет моих размышлений.

  
   Кларк высокий. По настоящему большой и мощный. Красивый. Длинные, сильные ноги. Великолепная фигура. Ее подчеркивает костюм, пусть недорогой, но удивительно ему подходящий. Стало интересно, как он поддерживает такую форму? Ведь он все время занят на проектах для Лоис Лэйн, и насколько я помню, посещения фитнесс-клуба нет в его расписании. Он снимает пиджак и бросает на ближайший стул, ослабляет галстук и расстегивает верхнюю пуговицу рубашки. До стриптиза еще далеко, но его задница мне нравится, узкая и поджарая. Отрываюсь от лицезрения столь соблазнительной части тела, поднимаю взгляд вверх. Большие глаза, полные губы. Непроизвольно облизываю свои. Картинка, которую подбросило мое воображение, заставила дышать чаще. Люблю мощных мужчин в своей постели. Люблю, когда подобные парни умоляют меня. Стоя передо мной на коленях. Например, трахнуть их, глубоко и сильно. Мой психоаналитик говорит, что это компенсация. За мое не совсем радостное детство. Оглаживая абсолютно лысую макушку думаю, наверное, он прав. А вот Кларк, скорее всего, был любимчиком в школе. Еще бы. Капитан футбольной команды, красавчик, отличник, почти супермен.  
Кент небрежно опирается на перила и без страха смотрит вниз. Высота его не пугает. И сейчас он не прячется за масками, тут он такой, как есть на самом деле. От него веет спокойной и уверенной силой. Про таких обычно говорят, что в них есть внутренний стержень. Он не пройдет мимо совершенной несправедливости и всегда вмешается. Даже ценой собственного здоровья, денег, карьеры или жизни. Очень правильный парень.

  
   Но Кларк интригует меня еще больше, когда на балконе появляется Лоис. Я почти не слушаю разговор, речь не идет ни о чем серьезном. Меня поражает язык тел. И если Лоис вся настроена на Кларка, до последней клеточки, то он невольно отстраняется от собеседницы, отгораживаясь, устанавливает между ними невидимый барьер, хотя на лице маска счастливого влюбленного. Интересно почему? Ревность к Супермену? О Лоис Лэйн и этом странном парне ходит много слухов. И не все они безобидные. Желтая пресса регулярно намекает на любовную связь. Неужели Кент всерьез рассматривает подобную возможность и ревнует к более сильному сопернику, не зная, как удержать любимую женщину ? Но человек, которого я видел за минуту до появления шумной гостьи настолько уверен в себе, что ревность ему несвойственна. Что же тогда?

  
   Кларк Кент меня всерьез заинтересовал. И не только как тайна за семью печатями. Я бы хотел познакомиться с ним в более интимной обстановке. Очень интимной. Увидеть, каким он становится, когда теряет контроль над собой и хочет наслаждения. Почему-то мне кажется, что даже в постели с Лоис Лэйн он контролирует себя. Даже в момент наивысшего удовольствия.

  
   Мой журналист крепкий орешек, но думаю, я смогу раскусить его. Люблю сложные задачи.

  
   Дожидаюсь, когда Лоис исчезнет. Кларк остается. Он явно не любит приемы и шумные вечеринки. Он один на балконе, потягивает вино из широкого бокала. Изящный предмет почти незаметен в больших ладонях. Пара шагов обратно в комнату, небольшой маневр, избегаю ненужной встречи, еще пара шагов.

  
\- Здравствуйте, не помешаю?  
Обаятельная белозубая улыбка. Внимательный, чуть настороженный взгляд. Твердое, но сдержанное рукопожатие.  
\- Как может помешать хозяин вечера? Лекс Лютор, я полагаю?  
\- Кларк Кент? Рад знакомству.  
Располагаюсь как можно ближе, чуть нарушая личное пространство. Но, похоже, мой новый знакомый этого не замечает.

Ну что ж игра началась!


	2. Удар молнии (POV Кларка)

    проснулся резко и сразу, словно кто-то толкнул меня в плечо. Но глаз не открыл. Рядом ощущалось тепло другого человека. Дыхание обжигало кожу, чужая рука в собственническом жесте перекинута через мою грудь, нога лежит на бедре. Все тело прижимается к правому боку. Я лежу тихо, боясь разбудить, и как маленький мальчик надеюсь, что мне все лишь приснилось. Я надеюсь, что рядом со мной сопит Лоис, прижимаясь лбом к моему плечу. Но я точно знаю, что это не Лоис. И даже не другая женщина. Возможно, некоторые женщины предпочитают странные ароматы из смеси лаванды и хвои с каплей мускуса, но у них точно никогда не бывает утренней эрекции. Усилием воли открываю глаза. Закусываю губу, чтобы не закричать. Все мои кошмары и странные желания превратились в реальность. Только вот я никогда не думал, что их воплощением займется Лекс Лютор.

  
   Тихо выскальзываю из объятий своего случайного любовника и понимаю, что меня банальным образом соблазнили как девочку школьницу, а я повелся, хотя все валить на коварного миллиардера было бы глупо. Если бы я сам не жаждал секса с мужчиной, ничего бы не случилось. Просто Лекс оказался очень заинтересованным (что не удивительно при его желании насолить Лоис) и чрезвычайно беспринципным. Он весьма умело взял то, на что упал его взгляд, убивая двух зайцев сразу: удовлетворил любопытство и реализовал свой план крайне изощренно отомстить моей подруге за едкие статьи о нем самом и его компании.

  
   К слухам надо относиться серьезнее, а они ведь так и клубились вокруг Лютора. Желтая пресса постоянно писала о его нестандартных увлечениях, о том, что он «би», и не может отдать предпочтение в своей постели одному полу, одинаково наслаждаясь обществом и мужчин, и женщин. В данном случае меня подвело банальное высокомерие и пренебрежение к такого рода журналистике.

  
   Теперь я понимаю, восстанавливая в памяти события прошлого вечера, что не заметил очевидных вещей. Когда мы разговаривали на балконе, Лекс находился слишком близко, вторгаясь в мое личное пространство. Перенеся нашу беседу в ресторан, мы находились в отдельном кабинете (мой спутник курил, но как я теперь понимаю, это стало лишь поводом), вопреки общепринятому правилу пришлось сидеть рядом, а не напротив друг друга и в напряженные моменты беседы, он постоянно дотрагивался до меня – колено, бедро, плечо. Легкие, ничего не значащие поглаживания, очень возбуждающие, иногда откровенно возбуждающие, особенно в моменты, когда его рука ложилась ближе к паху, а иногда оставалась там на пару секунд. Горячие мгновенные прикосновения, обжигающие через ткань одежды. Даже меня. Мне надо было очнуться от азарта охоты, когда я начал чувствовать эти прикосновения и реагировать на них. Но мне хотелось доказать моим несговорчивым коллегам в редакции, что они неправы. Потому что факты о противозаконной деятельности ЛюторКорп я не мог никому предъявить в качестве доказательства. Я не позволял своей тайной миссии Супермена разрушать жизни других людей, достаточно того, что она разрушила жизнь моих родителей.

  
   Я говорил Перри, что обращаться к Лютору за помощью сущее безумие. Лекс сын своего отца, чтобы он не говорил в прессе, и сколько бы не истратил денег на благотворительность. Все это – не более чем дымовая завеса для более масштабных и противозаконных дел. И Лекс явно готовился затмить своими деяниями славу Лайнела. Славу главного ублюдка Метрополиса. Но тут меня не поддержала даже Лоис. Журналисты как малые дети надеются на продекларированное конституцией право свободы слова и верят в сказку про четвертую власть. Единственная реальная власть в нашем мире – деньги, как бы это ни было печально. А у Лекса Лютора их более чем достаточно, к тому же есть четкий бизнес-план как их потратить, чтобы приумножить свое могущество.

  
   Я не искал его на приеме, честно говоря, я не хотел идти на эту вечеринку, меня уговорила Лоис. Она буквально заставила сопровождать ее, но я как будто чувствовал подвох. Правда и подумать не мог, что все может закончиться именно так. Я откровенно прятался на балконе. Не люблю подобные развлечения. Толчея, ярмарка тщеславия и лжи, много пустых, ненужных разговоров. Лоис чувствует себя как рыба в воде в этой разношерстной толпе, вылавливая жареные факты и находя новые темы для статей. Я же привычно отсиживаюсь в самом дальнем углу за бокалом вина. Созерцая людей или город. В тот момент я слушал Метрополис, сканируя суперслухом район за районом, и проклинал себя, что трачу драгоценное время на бесполезные разговоры, вместо того чтобы помогать людям.

  
\- Здравствуйте, не помешаю?  
Спокойный, чуть ироничный голос, бархатный тембр. Где-то внутри от звука этого голоса пробежала странная дрожь, приятно щекоча нервы. Передо мной стоял высокий (совсем немного ниже меня) худощавый мужчина. Изящный, он двигался с природной грацией пантеры. Полное отсутствие волос на голове его не портило, а даже придавало шарма, изюминку внешности. Властный, пронизывающий взгляд, спокойная улыбка. Отказать почти невозможно. Лично мы не были знакомы, но я узнал его по фотографиям.  
\- Как может помешать хозяин вечера? Лекс Лютор, я полагаю?  
\- Кларк Кент? Рад знакомству.

  
   К моему удивлению, он знал меня. А я-то, наивный, надеялся, что умелая маскировка позволит мне прятаться сколь угодно долго от излишне любопытных взглядов. Но Люторы, как питбули, у них в крови нюх на чужие тайны. И, похоже, Лекс что-то чувствовал, правда, пока не мог сформулировать, что же конкретно. Его голос будил неясные желания. Надо было бежать, когда я понял, что его присутствие, меня возбуждает. Мне нравилось смотреть, как он двигается, говорит, курит или пьет вино. Но я самонадеянно остался. Со мной так уже было. И ничем не закончилось. В старшей школе меня также возбуждал парень моей одноклассницы Ланы Лэнг, за которого она вышла замуж и уехала во Францию. Джейсон Тиг. А еще миллиардер Оливер Квин, бывший бойфренд Лоис. Мы стали любовниками с Лоис, потому что мне пришлось вытаскивать ее из депрессии, когда они с Олли расстались. В тот момент для меня все обошлось, и почти забылось, потому что они оба были натуралами, а сам я еще четко не понимал, чего хотел. А вот Лекс… Лекс популярно объяснил мне свои и мои желания, расставил все по полочкам, просто уложив в постель. И я не смог воспротивиться искушению. Впервые в своей жизни потерял контроль.

  
   Я попался на удочку как глупый ребенок. Как я теперь понимаю, в ресторане меня распаляли. А разговор о политике, этических нормах, ответственности власти оказался наживкой - весьма интересной и познавательной, и я, поглощенный азартом игры и в пылу спора, согласился продолжить дискуссию в квартире Лекса. Давно мне не попадался столь необычный собеседник. К тому же, что можно увидеть предосудительного в таком предложении? Я же не девушка, с которой хотят переспать, приглашая на чашечку кофе.

  
  В большой гостиной мы сидели рядом на диване. Общество хозяина дома пьянило как молодое вино, кровь будоражило все: его близость, волнующий запах, мягкий вкрадчивый голос. Меня возбуждало даже его темное прошлое, изощренный и коварный ум, умение любые доводы выворачивать наизнанку. В какой-то момент я понял, что перехожу определенную грань, и чтобы не сорваться надо уходить. К себе, к Лоис и заняться с ней любовью до утра… Видения обнаженных тел уже путались перед глазами, перемежаясь с еще неясными, но пугающими фантазиями с участием Лекса Лютора, я попытался стряхнуть себя наваждение и на мгновение утратил нить разговора. Следующее, что я почувствовал, горячие губы на своих губах. И ласкающие ладони на моей шее. Чужой язык требовал пустить внутрь, приоткрывая рот, и я не смог больше противиться. Не смог бороться с собственными демонами. Этот поцелуй почти лишил меня воли, я не мог сопротивляться, а только отвечал и льнул всем телом к настойчивым рукам. Изящные и очень опытные пальцы быстро расстегнули мою рубашку и молнию на брюках, я с ужасом осознал, что уже полностью готов. Мой член, освобожденный от белья, прижался к животу, истекал смазкой, и, казалось, пульсировал каждой венкой. Возбуждение стучало в висках. Лекс тихо засмеялся, его шепот почти царапал кожу:  
\- Мне очень-очень нравится такая реакция.

  
   Он настойчиво ласкал мой пах, но кончить не разрешал, через какое-то время мне стало мучительно больно от возбуждения, тело выгибалось против воли, я не владел собой, а он играл со мной, лишь подводя к черте, но не позволяя ее перейти. Под конец, забывая о гордости, я умолял, просил, требовал дать мне кончить, обещая за это все что угодно. И он взял. Что хотел. То, чего добивался с первой секунды нашего столь недолго знакомства. Он овладел моим телом, наслаждаясь каждой секундой своего завоевания, каждым мгновением внутри, каждым новым движением и толчком. Он вошел полностью, сильно прижался, давая в полной мере ощутить его жар, и прошептал, яростно прошептал на ухо:  
\- Чувствуешь? Ты теперь мой! Слышишь – мой! И ты сам этого хочешь!

  
   Мне безумно стыдно, но столь потрясающего секса у меня не было ни с кем. Даже с Лоис. Лекс оказался неутомим, особенно для человека. Да и моих сил хватило бы еще на пару ночей. Но под утро все закончилось, и мы, обессиленные, уснули в объятиях друг друга. Впервые в жизни я потерял контроль над собой и собственными эмоциями. Но за все надо платить. И я уверен, Лекс Лютор не позволит мне забыть о сегодняшней ночи.

  
   Осторожно убираюсь из пентхауса через открытое окно, убеждаясь, что камеры охраны меня не засекут. Несколько минут полета и знакомая небольшая квартира. Лоис спит, сидя за столом. Рядом дымится непогашенная сигарета. Она явно провела так всю ночь: количество окурков зашкаливает за все допустимые нормы. Она ведь не курила уже пару лет.

  
   Быстро принимаю душ и меняю пропахшую сексом одежду. Но запах Лекса как будто преследует меня повсюду, кажется, что я сам пропах его восхитительным ароматом и от него никак не отделаться. Легко поднимаю Лоис на руки и несу в постель.

  
\- Смоллвилль? Где ты был? Я ждала тебя всю ночь, - голос сонный. Беззащитной и беспомощной, в сомнениях и слезах, Лоис вижу только я. Для всех остальных она сильная и смелая. Непробиваемый гранит.  
\- Занимался сексом с Лексом Лютором в его пентхаусе. Всю ночь.  
\- Кто был сверху?  
\- Он.  
\- Даже не сомневалась, Смоллвилль. Завтра напишешь статью на первую страницу Daily Planet , о том, что ее владелец голубой… прости гей.  
\- Би…  
\- Без разницы, главное, что это подтвержденная сенсация.  
\- Ты мне не веришь?!  
\- Нет, конечно. Когда надоест рассказывать сказки, поговорим.

  
   Лоис засыпает в нашей общей постели. Я смотрю на самого близкого человека в своей жизни и лучшего друга и понимаю, что не должен причинять ей боль. Но мне придется. Только остается решить, что будет меньшим из зол. Расстаться сейчас, пока правда не стала известна? Лекс наверняка устроил этот секс марафон не просто из любви к искусству обольщения. Он ищет подходы к Лоис, а я как дурак попался. Или лучше рассказать ей всё и вместе придумать выход? Единственный неизменный итог в каждом из вариантов – наш разрыв. Я слишком уважаю Лоис Лэйн, чтобы так подло обманывать ее, унижая банальной изменой.


	3. Похмелье (POV Лекса)

  се оказалось легко. Даже особо напрягаться не пришлось. Надо было всего лишь подтолкнуть в нужном направлении. Но меня это не смутило. Пусть азарта игры хватило ненадолго, зато приз оказался восхитительным и хотелось им насладиться подольше.

  
   Не открывая глаз, я протянул руку. Кларк вымотался наверняка больше, чем я. Ведь для него это новый опыт. Но спящую красавицу нужно будить. Мне всегда нравился утренний секс. У него шикарное послевкусие. Главное не целоваться в губы, вовремя перевернуть партнера на живот, а после выгнать в душ. Я циничен, тут уж ничего не поделаешь. Но мне нравятся исключительно идеальные вещи. Пока ладонь лениво шарит по кровати, я невольно улыбаюсь. Пожалуй, для Кларка наша небольшая игра сейчас принесет мало удовольствия, учитывая, что вчера я его не щадил, и думаю, сидеть он не сможет еще долго. Впрочем, я могу удовлетвориться минетом, я его научу. Такие губы не должны пропадать без дела. Приятные фантазии столкнулись с суровой действительностью, я слишком долго не могу найти Кента в своей постели. Она конечно не маленькая, но не настолько большая, чтобы потерять в ней шестифутового парня с широкими плечами игрока в американский футбол.

  
   Пытаюсь уловить звуки в спальне. Тихо. В ванной не плещется вода. Значит, душ не принимаем и даже не умываемся. Похоже, утренние развлечения отменяются.

  
   Мой гость сбежал. Впрочем, этого следовало ожидать. С очень правильными парнями всегда так. Видимо я поторопился с выводами, и игра продолжается, а я смог выиграть лишь первую партию. Ну что ж, холодный душ мне не помешает, необходимо снять напряжение и слегка успокоиться, чтобы не прикончить Кларка, как только я его увижу.

  
   За завтраком интересуюсь у прислуги, как давно ушел мистер Кент. Хелен премило краснеет, пытаясь ответить. Когда она дежурит, то спит в моей квартире, в комнате для прислуги. Я нанял эту пуританку не только потому, что она замечательно ухаживает за домом - она как лакмусовая бумажка для моих романов. Особенно с мужчинами. Если звуки наполнили все помещение и оказались исключительно неприличными, девушка наверняка проснулась и наслаждалась всю ночь. Иногда я задаюсь вопросом - она мастурбирует, когда их слышит или пытается заткнуть уши? Обворожительно ей улыбаюсь. Учитывая, что Хелен стала пунцовой, мои ощущения не лгут – мой новый любовник просто невероятен.  
\- А разве Ваш гость не здесь? Я не видела, как он ушел, но я поинтересуюсь у Альфреда.

  Альфред один из моих охранников, и он тоже твердит, что Кент не уходил. По крайней мере, он ничего не видел. Кому-то другому я бы не поверил. Но у Альфреда пунктик по поводу обеспечения безопасности, большего зануды не найти. Такой, как он, никогда не заснет на посту и не отлучится без надобности. Ситуация становится еще интереснее, когда служба безопасности в холле здания сообщает, что Кларк не появлялся и там. Обеспокоенный начальник смены вызвал ребят, которые дежурили ночью и видели Кларка вместе со мной. Но, как он выходил, не заметил никто. Кент интриговал меня все больше. И я решил позвонить и пожелать доброго утра. Все необходимые контактные адреса и номера его сотовых телефонов лежали у меня на столе через десять минут, после того, как они мне понадобились.  
\- Кларк.  
\- Да?  
\- Это Лекс.

  
   На том конце резко выдохнули, и повисла тревожная пауза.  
\- Алло, меня хорошо слышно?..  
\- Да, очень хорошо, мистер Лютор.  
\- Так официально? Думаю, теперь в этом нет необходимости.

  
   Я усмехаюсь в трубку, надеясь, что буду услышан невидимым собеседником. Но его голос тверд и невозмутим:  
\- Теперь Вы мой босс, мистер Лютор. И думаю, фамильярность ни к чему.

  
   Меня эти хождения вокруг да около начинают раздражать. Прямота и честность в отношениях – таков совет всех семейных психологов, ну что ж попробуем.  
\- Ты ушел не попрощавшись утром. Мне стало одиноко. Столько планов пропало. Душ вдвоем, сумасшедший секс, совместный завтрак. Я знаю, ты любишь шоколад, поэтому заказал лучший швейцарский.

  
   Явственно послышался зубовный срежет. Мне все-таки удалось вывести супер-парня из себя.  
\- Мистер Лютор, ночью все было замечательно. И я благодарен за потраченное на меня время. Но поскольку оно бесценно - Ваше время, думаю… Нет. Уверен. Вы потратите его с большей пользой. Без меня.

  
   В трубке раздались гудки. Я ошарашено смотрел на сотовый и не мог поверить собственным ушам. Меня только что отшили! Как подростка на школьной вечеринке. Ново и необычно. Со своими игрушками я расстаюсь сам. И тогда, когда они мне надоедают. Ну что ж, мистер Кент, не хотите по-хорошему, значит, попробуем по-другому.

  
   Все свои свидания я записываю на видео. Кто-то сочтет это извращением, но для меня это элементарная техника безопасности, все равно, что надеть презерватив перед сексом. Конечно, слегка противозаконно, но лучше заплатить штраф, чем отправиться в тюрьму за попытку изнасилования или всю жизнь платить шантажисту. Мне регулярно попадаются золотоискатели, пытающиеся таким образом исправить свое материальное положение за мой счет. Не надо объяснять, что мне такой способ не нравится. К тому же среди моих любовников немало известных людей. И они не всегда свободны. А поскольку мой диалог с бывшими партнерами всегда затруднен непростым разрывом, особенно, если они занимают определенное положение в обществе, то такие видеокадры обычно очень помогают в непростых переговорах.

  
   Но в этот раз, чтобы выбрать нужную картинку, мне потребовалось времени больше, чем обычно. Во-первых, запись не должна содержать ни намека на меня лично, то есть мое лицо, к тому же нужен ракурс, чтобы хорошо был виден Кларк, и то, чем он занимается. Вообще-то, я собирался явить миру эти пикантные записи позже. Когда очарование первых свиданий пройдет. Оно, к сожалению, всегда походит. Новизна и возбуждение. Впрочем, надо называть вещи своими именами. Как только Кларк бы мне надоел, и я смог бы спокойно свалить с пьедестала Лоис большим скандалом или перетянуть на свою сторону, обещая опозорить ее на всю страну. Но теперь мне придется использовать шантаж, чтобы вернуть Кларка в свою постель. В принципе тоже неплохо. Давно не практиковал секс по принуждению. Но не думал, что это произойдет с такой деревенщиной как Кларк Кент. Все-таки этот парень не так прост, как кажется. Впрочем, я ошибаюсь, он совсем не кажется простым. А еще он чрезвычайно соблазнителен. И это оказалось второй причиной, по которой просмотр и отбор кадров затянулся. Разглядывая фантастическое тело на экране, и вспоминая прошлую ночь, я понял, что просто обязан вернуть это совершенство. И все равно, каким способом. Я хотел обратно свою новую игрушку.

  
   Файлы ушли по электронной почте вместе с коротким предложением встретиться завтра утром. За завтраком. На нейтральной территории, чтобы жертва не чувствовал себя слишком загнанной. Впрочем, не все так просто.

  
   Ресторан, выбранный мной, самое старое и уважаемое заведение в Метрополисе. Дорогой, претензионный. При мужском клубе. По типу закрытых английских заведений. Сюда попадают только по приглашению. Есть свои писанные и неписанные правила. И здесь не устроишь скандал, не будешь кричать или выяснять отношения. Даже если ты прав. Эмоции в приличном обществе неслыханная дерзость. Я бываю тут редко. Обычно, чтобы произвести хорошее впечатление на консервативных инвесторов, или наоборот показать его место в жизни и в обществе приглашенному гостю. Но, Кларк, этот сукин сын, пришел на встречу в дорогом костюме от английского портного, и выглядел неприлично роскошно. И, казалось, вечность провел в подобных местах. Зря я дал ему время на размышление.

  
   Пока он делал заказ, мне пришлось закурить. Еще одно удобство закрытых клубов, возможность обходить существующие законы. А то, похоже, человечество помешалось на здоровом образе жизни, загнав курильщиков в резервации. Тут я мог быть собой. А еще (неприятно в этом признаваться даже самому себе), я нервничал, и сигарета меня успокаивала. Официант принял заказ и ушел.  
\- Тебе понравилось мое любительское видео?  
\- Очень неплохо. И возбуждает, в Вас пропал кинематографический гений, - Кларк спокойно потягивал белое вино и нисколько не выглядел взволнованным.  
\- Мне кажется…  
\- Мистер Лютор, давайте перейдем к делу. Если Вы хотите разоблачить мою ориентацию, ради бога, в наше время это не является преступлением. Я даже работу не потеряю.  
\- А как отнесется Лоис?  
\- Лоис? Могу точно сказать, отнесется она плохо. Вернее она уже отнеслась. Не хочет меня видеть. И я считаю, что это справедливо. А если вы о ее репутации, то опоздали. Мы официально расстались.

  
   Видимо на моем лице отразилось искреннее изумление и недоверие. Обычно я не проявляю эмоции, слишком дорого обходится, но тут не сдержался.  
\- Какого черта!  
\- Мистер Лютор, тише! Вы же не хотите, чтобы на нас стали оглядываться, да еще в таком месте.  
\- Сукин сын!  
\- Не читаете желтую прессу? Досадная ошибка. Я вот не читал и попался, теперь расплачиваюсь по полной программе.

  
   И передо мной лег газетный разворот «Инквизитора». Известный скандальный репортер светской хроники писал, что Лоис Лэйн наконец выгнала из дома своего посредственного любовника.  
\- Нельзя сказать, что это большая сенсация, но такая же информация еще в паре газет подобного толка.

  
   Я впился взглядом в нахального мальчишку. Он не шутил. Чтобы защитить подругу, он разрушил свою жизнь, сжег все мосты, но не позволил мне приблизиться к ней ни на шаг. Я был в бешенстве, но его преданность поражала. И наводило на любопытные размышления.

  
   Откидываясь в кресле, с удивлением разглядываю человека, сидящего напротив. Мне наконец-то попался достойный противник. Но ему не выиграть. Я всегда получаю то, что хочу. Рано или поздно.  
\- Кларк, мне не отказывают, - простое и совершенно ненужное предупреждение. Никогда не срабатывает. Но всегда можно попытаться снова.  
\- Значит у Вас новый жизненный опыт. Наслаждайтесь.

  
   Он резко встает и уходит. Не оглядываясь. Он думает, что победил, но за мной следующий ход. Думаю, Кларку он понравится.


	4. Подкуп или шантаж? (POV Кларка)

    стоял перед Лоис на коленях и всматривался в родные глаза, пытаясь найти, нет, не прощение, прощения я недостоин, я искал там чувства, отражение каких-нибудь эмоций: злости, бешенства, ярости. Но не находил ничего. Совсем ничего.

  
   Я прекрасно знал этот взгляд. И пусть Лоис уверяла, что с ней все в порядке, и что ни один поступок меня, чертова сукина сына, не сможет заставить ее заплакать, что я ее подставил, что я сволочь, и все мужчины думают лишь об одном, но как только она переставала изливать вслух свои мысли, ругаться при этом швыряясь тяжелыми предметами, ее взгляд останавливался, и в глазах появлялась страшная пустота. Именно в таком настроении она ввязывалась во все свои самые опасные авантюры. Пытаясь не думать ни о чем, пытаясь забыть, выжечь адреналином, страхом скребущую в душе боль. И я знал, что для нее эта боль невыносима. Лоис также страдала, когда рассталась с Оливером, только его вина оказалась меньше моей. Он был бесстрашным героем в маске, городским Робин Гудом, Зеленной стрелой, и конечно скрывал свой секрет от подруги пытаясь ее защитить. Также, как делал это я. Лоис везет на парней с тайными миссиями, но, будучи сама необычной и дерзкой, слегка безумной, она привлекает немного сумасшедших мужчин. Мужчин с секретами.

  
   Сначала она не верила мне, как маленькая девчонка зажмуривала глаза и не верила. Думала, что так никакие беды ее достанут. Потом кричала громко и страшно, обвиняла меня во всех смертных грехах. Наша квартира превратилась в руины. Она разбила почти всю посуду. Затем она тихо плакала, запершись ванной, под аккомпанемент льющейся воды, пытаясь выплакать свою душу. Но когда пришло электронное письмо с видеозаписью от Лекса, она резко успокоилась и собралась. Без меня она могла прожить, без нас обоих: меня и своей работы - нет. Ведь газета ее жизнь, ее кровь, ее вечная любовь, хотя первые двадцать лет своей непоседливой и бесшабашной жизни она не знала об этом, в отличие от своей кузины Хлои Салливан. Она поняла, что угроза серьезна, и дело не только в моей измене (я виноват, но меня искусно спровоцировали), все случилось, потому что она – Лоис Лэйн. Ведущий журналист Daily Planet. Сильный противник и честный репортер. И ее влиятельные враги не дремлют. На пару часов это ей придало силы, и мы действовали как обычно вместе, как одна дружная команда. Я сливал информацию стервятникам из таблоидов падким до свежей крови, она давала эксклюзивные интервью. Мы пытались избежать катастрофы. Ведь нет ничего смешнее и нелепее женщины, от которой мужчина ушел к другому мужчине. Кто воспримет всерьез ее и ее статьи, разговоры будут только о скандале. Лоис и так регулярно обвиняли в отсутствии женских качеств. Обзывая солдафоном в юбке, пытаясь безуспешно унизить.

  
   Но как только мы решили проблему, и оставалось лишь ждать, взгляд Лоис снова остановился и я испугался не на шутку. Я понимал, мое присутствие в квартире рядом с ней усугубляет ситуацию, но оставить одну не мог. Поэтому вызвал Хлою и Оливера. С Квином они остались друзьями, несмотря на разрыв. Думаю, мне подобная удача не светит. Свою школьную подругу я пригласил раньше Олли, чтобы объяснить ситуацию. И рассказал ей все, кроме имени своего любовника. Лоис не хотела волновать остальных раньше времени. Хлоя внимательно слушала, не осуждая и не одобряя. Буркнула себе под нос про неумение сильного пола удерживать кое-что в своих штанах и больше не обращала на меня внимания. Так, словно я отсутствовал в комнате.

  
   Оливер тоже примчался сразу, как только узнал. Думаю, он до сих пор любит Лоис, и надеюсь, у них все получится. В конце концов, я оказался не достоин такой женщины, как она. Когда я объяснил молодому миллиардеру ситуацию, он даже не удивился. И спокойно улыбнулся моим словам.  
\- Я все ждал, когда ты сам поймешь. Или когда найдется тот, кто посмеет тебе обо всем рассказать.  
\- Что?! – восклицание невольно вырвалось из моих губ.  
\- Кларк, ты смотрел на меня иногда с таким вожделением, что, мне казалось, сейчас предложишь уединиться в спальне или, как минимум, набросишься с поцелуями. Я даже заготовил пять вариантов речи, чтобы тебя отшить и при этом не обидеть.

  
   Я задохнулся.  
\- Так это не было секретом.  
\- Для меня - нет. Ты забываешь, я учился в закрытом интернате. И таких взглядов видел немало.

  
   Оливер осторожно пожал мне руку, украдкой наблюдая за Хлоей и Лоис. Они сидели в комнате за столом и о чем-то яростно спорили. С удивлением я отметил, что больше не испытываю к нему той неудержимой тяги, как когда-то. Все-таки Лекс оказался наркотиком быстрого привыкания.  
\- Лучше пусть Лоис злится.  
\- Ты прав. Но Кларк, неужели ты сам не понимал до сих пор, чего хотел?  
\- Ты же знаешь, я фермер и тугодум, в общем, деревенщина, до меня плохо доходит.  
Квин негромко хохотнул, толкнул меня в плечо, улыбнулся от уха до уха :  
\- И об этом мне говорит Супермен.  
\- Тише.  
\- Мог бы и не напоминать, - Оливер как любопытный ребенок, несмотря на сложность ситуации, хотел и дальше обсуждать мою сексуальную ориентацию. К тому же ему, очевидно, было приятно осознавать, что я оказался не столь идеальным, как Лоис себе представляла. И во мне обнаружился изъян. – Думаю это твои криптонские корни.  
\- Будто среди людей мало геев.  
\- И то верно.  
\- Лучше скажи, что за клуб с рестораном на пересечении первой и седьмой стрит? В центре?

  
   Оливер оторвался от созерцания девушек и заинтересованно спросил:  
\- Кто пригласил?  
\- Мой новый работодатель.  
\- Готовься, собирается размазать тебя по стенке. Чем ты не угодил Лютору?  
\- Были небольшие разногласия.  
\- Ты хочешь сохранить работу? Или чувство собственного достоинства?  
\- Работу? Работать с Лоис после того, что случилось? Думаю, нет.  
\- Значит достоинство.

  
   Квин прищурился и долго размышлял уставившись в стенку. Потом смерил меня взглядом, сложил руки на груди.  
\- И все-таки чем ты насолил, Лексу?  
\- Это важно?  
\- Не особо, - моего собеседника терзало любопытство, но я не собирался ему помогать. К тому же меня нервировали его странные вопросы.  
\- Может скажешь в чем дело? - я не злился, но начинал терять терпение. Подобные игры не по мне.  
\- Остынь, - Олли примирительно хлопнул меня по спине. – Понимаешь, Кларк, это место очень дорогое, но даже дело не в этом, оно статусное и обычный человек чувствует себя там букашкой. Надо соответствовать обстановке. Только тогда ты сможешь говорить с Лютором на равных. Вот, держи, - он достал визитку из бумажника и торжественно вручил, - это адрес моего лучшего портного. Конечно, эксклюзивный костюм за ночь он не пошьет, но подберет что-нибудь из стандартного набора. И подгонит по фигуре.  
\- У меня нет денег на такой гардероб.

  
   Оливер только отмахнулся от моих слов.  
\- За мой счет, в конце концов, я тебе жизнью обязан.  
\- Но…  
\- Кларк, никаких «но», тебе нужны силы для более серьезных вещей, чем быть на посылках у Лекса. А то, что можно купить за деньги, предоставь мне.

  
   Дальше я спорить не стал. Признавая правоту собеседника. В этом вопросе он более сведущ. Мне никогда не стать своим в высшем обществе. Хотя современные правила этикета, как и многие другие, как мне казалось, ненужные знания Джор-Эл вложил в мою голову. И теперь они включаются почти автоматически, заставляют себя вести соответствующим образом в нужный момент. Наши разногласия с биологическим отцом никогда не мешали нам ценить друг друга.

  
    Я крепко сжал Оливеру руку еще раз, он искренне ответил. Хорошо, что хоть кто-то выиграет от нашего разрыва с Лоис. Надеюсь, он сможет ее утешить. Голос Квина заставил меня обернуться.  
\- И, Кларк, поосторожней с Лексом. Он любит играть на том же поле, что и ты. В смысле, предпочитает мужчин. И ты вполне в его вкусе. Впрочем, и мимо женщин он не проходит, что многих вводит в заблуждение. Для тебя все конечно ново и хочется открытий. Но Лютор точно не тот любовник, что тебе нужен. Прожует и выплюнет. Даже тебя.

  
   Я усмехнулся и ушел не попрощавшись. Пожалуй, я лучше нашего городского Робин Гуда знал об этом. Слишком хорошо и на собственном непродолжительном опыте.

  
  
   Разговор в закрытом клубе с Лексом отнял слишком много сил. Искать квартиру в Метрополисе не имело смысла. А при моей суперскорости даже наша ферма недалеко. Тем более мама сейчас была в поездке с избирательной кампанией своего сенатора по стране. После смерти папы она нашла себя в политике, и стала личным помощником сенатора от штата Канзас. Джек Дженигс ее чрезвычайно ценит, впрочем, брали Марту на работу только из уважения к памяти отца. Правда, с тех пор сенатор ни разу не пожалел об этом. Она помогла Джеку выстоять в сложные времена, и он до сих пор безумно благодарен. И, по-моему, немного влюблен. Ничего удивительного, мама выглядит так же прекрасно, как и десять лет назад.

  
   Только здесь, на ферме, мне становится легко. Только в этом маленьком доме я себя чувствую в безопасности. Вдали от суеты города, с его скоростью и скандалами, тщеславием и предубеждением, преступлениями и несчастьями, или от Крепости, в которой все дышит величием Криптона, давит равнодушием и холодной логикой, где я слышу лишь наставления и нотации. На этом маленьком клочке суши около затерянного где-то в штате Канзас городка Смоллвилль, мне хорошо и уютно. И не надо думать о своей миссии и силе, долге и ошибках. Здесь я дома.

  
   Но мое уединение прерывают. Звонок телефона. Перри Уайт - наш главный редактор просит приехать к нему завтра вечером. У него ко мне важный разговор. Я ждал этого звонка. И боялся. Мне придется выбросить четыре года своей жизни на свалку (столько я проработал в Daily Planet) из-за одного неосторожного поступка, но я готов. По долгам надо платить. Всегда.

 

  
   Перри открытый малый и мне нравится, он старый друг нашей семьи и большой поклонник Лоис, но сейчас он не смотрит в глаза. Плохой знак.  
\- Кларк, ты же понимаешь, что не можешь остаться?  
\- Да, Перри. Я все понимаю. Лоис важнее для газеты, чем я.

  
   Пожимаю плечами, эту потерю я уже пережил. Правда она еще ноет, как и положено свежей ране, но скоро пройдет.  
\- Но я нашел тебе работу…

  
   Приглушаю взметнувшуюся надежду, пытаясь не спугнуть удачу, осторожно спрашиваю:  
\- В другой газете?  
\- Нет.

  
   Мне вдруг стало ясно как день - я точно знаю, что услышу в следующий момент.  
\- Нужен пресс-секретарь и личный помощник в одном лице, толковый молодой человек с опытом работы в СМИ.

  
   Я так и знал. Он не оставит меня в покое. Этот человек невыносим. Но предложение должно прозвучать вслух.  
\- И где?..  
\- У Лекса Лютора…  
\- Нет, - мой ответ прозвучал быстрее, чем Перри закончил фразу.  
\- Постой, Кларк, не горячись. Я прекрасно знаю, как ты относишься к Лютору. Но об этом одолжении тебя прошу я.  
\- Не понимаю.  
\- Думаешь, Перри Уайт так постарел, что пропустил очевидную угрозу для газеты или твои слова мимо ушей? Думаешь, я не знаю, как опасен Лекс? Все, к чему прикасается эта дьявольская семейка, потом имеет дурные свойства. Но поверь, у меня не было выбора. Или Лютор или само существование Daily Planet…  
\- Но…  
\- Подожди. Мне нужны свои глаза и уши в ЛюторКорп. Может, сумеешь предотвратить катастрофу.

  
   Я еще долго слушал доводы Перри, но на самом деле мне чудился смех Лекса. Он знал, что я не смогу отказать старому другу. Конечно, он знал. Шах. Еще не мат. Но теперь наши шансы равны.

 

  
  
   Охранник сопровождает меня до кабинета. Я рассматриваю гобелены и рыцарские доспехи. Витражи в холле и в кабинете хозяина дома. Прекрасную библиотеку. Подозреваю, на этих полках редкие и очень дорогие издания. Огромный камин. Дизайн – смесь хайтека и классики. Странно. Но красиво. Владетельный сеньор не заставляет себя ждать. Лекс иронично улыбается. Именно этой улыбкой он поймал меня на крючок. Он не скрывает, что доволен. Ему нравится наша игра. И любая, даже незначительная победа доставляет истинное удовольствие. Я бы даже поаплодировал ему стоя. Если бы речь не шла о моей жизни. И жизни моих друзей. Впрочем, он тоже не знает, с кем связался. Надеюсь, он довольно скоро пожалеет о своем сегодняшнем решении.

\- Я знал, что ты согласишься. Перри небось произнес прочувствованную речь о моих тайных и темных замыслах?  
\- Мистер Лютор, Вам нужен помощник или это очередная уловка?

  
   Он наливает себе бренди, предлагает мне, но я отказываюсь. Не то чтобы боюсь, алкоголь не опасен для моего метаболизма, больше из детской вредности и нежелания с ним соглашаться. Но он читает меня как открытую книгу и понимающе усмехается. Сукин сын.  
\- Ты принят, я уже это сказал и от своих слов не отказываюсь.

  
   Мы долго смотрим друг на друга.  
\- Я не буду спать с Вами, мистер Лютор. Ведь это не входит в мои должностные обязанности. Я надеюсь…  
\- Возможно, …нет, - он снисходительно смеется, неторопливо закуривает и рассматривает меня через полуопущенные ресницы, я начинаю краснеть против воли, - возможно, … да. Только ни слова о сексуальных домогательствах, - Лекс морщит нос. – Уверяю тебя Кларк, ты всего захочешь сам.

  
   Я разворачиваюсь и иду к двери. Меня преследует запах дорого табака и табачного дыма.  
\- Рабочий день начинается в восемь часов утра. И, Кларк, - мне приходится остановиться, - мой личный помощник живет в замке. И должен быть всегда под рукой.

  
   От злости с силой захлопываю дверь. Стекла на створках жалобно звякают. Смех у меня за спиной кажется сопровождает меня до спальни. День завтра будет трудный.


	5. На осадном положении (POV Кларка)

  огласившись помочь Пери, я плохо себе представлял, во что ввязываюсь. Единственное, что меня извиняет - я даже не подозревал о необходимости жить под одной крышей с Лексом. Новость прозвучала как гром среди ясного неба, и оставалось злиться только на себя и свою недальновидность. Я забыл – заключая сделку с дьяволом всегда надо помнить о подвохе. Мое новое жилище на ближайшие несколько месяцев, а может и лет, во мне крепла уверенность, что в подписанном контракте заложена возможность растянуть его на неопределенный срок по желанию работодателя, полностью просматривалось видеокамерами. Лекс параноик, и никогда и ничего не пускает на самотек, его дом сверху до низу напичкан подобными штучками, но похоже несколько жучков были установлены непосредственно перед моим приходом. И работа выполнена нарочито небрежно, остались следы неумелого ремонта. Можно конечно списать на халтуру подрядчика, но в этом я сомневался. Моего нового босса все боятся, как огня. Видимо мне прозрачно намекали - теперь вся моя жизнь под тотальным контролем. Камеры в комнате и в прилегающей ванне. Этот человек хотел знать обо мне все, и волновали его даже мельчайшие подробности быта и привычек. Находясь в комнате, мне приходилось контролировать каждый свой жест, шаг, движение. Я не хотел выдать свою тайну. Коридор снаружи просматривался не так сильно. И поэтому ночью я воспользовался своими способностями для проникновения в центр службы безопасности замка. Пытался определить мертвые зоны в комнате, которые не подвергались просмотру. С трудом я нашел две. Большая и редкая удача. Камеры устанавливали профессионалы. Теперь я мог безнаказанно исчезать и появляться, не тревожа своих соглядатаев. К тому же был коридор, с огромными (для меня) непросматриваемыми промежутками. Оставалось только надеяться, что мне хватит выдержки и удачи выполнять свою добровольную миссию в Метрополисе и жить под одной крышей с Лютором, не вызывая подозрений.  
  
   Утро застало меня врасплох. И принесло множество открытий. Около кровати на стойке приготовлены костюм, рубашка, ботинки. Шелковое белье на краю постели. Все моего размера, отутюженное и с иголочки, безумно дорогое, немногим уступающее гардеробу самого Лютора, я плохо в этом разбираюсь, но качество вещей, сочетание натурального шелка и кашемира, египетского хлопка наводило на размышления.

  
   Небольшой стол. Накрыт завтрак. Довольно простой без претензий. Как я люблю. Отмечаю эту, казалось бы, незначительную деталь. Понимаю, что информации Лекс обо мне собрал немало. Приятная девушка из обслуживающего персонала материализовалась на пороге, как только я проснулся. Очень молчаливая и сосредоточенная, с осознанием значимости своего поручения вручила записку от хозяина дома. А затем показала шкафы с моим новым гардеробом.  
\- Во сколько встает мистер Лютор?  
\- В шесть. Он будет ждать Вас в бассейне.  
\- В бассейне? В замке есть бассейн?  
\- Да. Мистер Лютор утром принимает водные процедуры. Правое крыло, первый этаж, большая пристройка, увитая плющом под стеклянной крышей, если пройдете по двору не ошибетесь.

  
   Записка содержала ироничный комментарий хозяина дома о моих похождениях по ночному замку. И прозрачный намек о желании отчета об этих похождениях. Которые я решил игнорировать. К тому же мне предлагали спать по ночам, иначе будет сложно оправдывать выданные авансом ожидания. Озвучено требование надеть новый гардероб и предложение составить список необходимых вещей. Как только он будет получен, все доставят с фермы, кроме одежды, потому что она будет мне предоставлена фирмой, для поддержания имиджа компании вообще и мистера Лютора в частности. Лекс действительно невыносим. Он видимо собирается контролировать меня во всем. Даже в подобных мелочах, но выбора в любом случае не оставалось, вся моя одежда исчезла из комнаты и только содержимое карманов аккуратно разложено на письменном столе. Одежда подошла идеально. Словно сшита по индивидуальной мерке. Впрочем, ничему не удивлюсь. При полном параде спустился вниз.

  
   Мне понравилось помещение бассейна, большое, отделанное мрамором, очень светлое. С прозрачной крышей. Такую красоту я видел, пожалуй, только в музеях да в общественных зданиях Метрополиса. Впрочем, всей роскоши государственных заведений очень далеко до чудес замка Люторов. Большой, почти олимпийский бассейн с затягивающей глубиной цвета неба. Утреннее солнце отражалось в воде, солнечные зайчики играли на поверхности, словно пугаясь, они разбегались от движения сильного тела. Лекс мощными гребками пересекал водную гладь, с одинаковой скоростью, без единой заминки. Через десять минут он закончил утреннюю норму, и отфыркиваясь подплыл к бортику.  
\- Может, хочешь освежиться? Вода весьма хороша, здорово помогает проснуться. Особенно после бессонной ночи, - ситуация его откровенно забавляла. – Неужели так необходимо было проводить ее в одиночестве?

  
   Мне оставалось только скрипнуть зубами. Я проигнорировал словесный укол и начал озвучивать график президента ЛюторКорп на сегодня, исполняя свои непосредственные обязанности, но мне предложили присесть.  
\- Не будь занудой, Кларк, разберемся с расписанием позже. Раз не хочешь составить мне компанию, тогда я закончил.

  
   И Лекс вылез из воды, стянул с себя мокрые плавки и накинул полотенце на плечи. Я не мог оторвать глаз от его тела. Жилистый, ни капли лишнего жира, поджарый, как борзая, узкобедрый, с крепким соблазнительным задом, с соразмерно широкими плечами относительно своих пропорций, длинными сильными ногами. Если бы я был человеком, то никогда бы не стал ввязываться с ним в драку. Такие худые парни чрезвычайно коварны и злы в ближнем бое. У него оказалась светлая кожа с легким загаром, как и положено рыжим, вся усыпанная аккуратными веснушками. В наш первый раз я его почти не рассмотрел. Было не до этого. Я только чувствовал и получал новый опыт. Но теперь мне дали возможность насладиться видом. Показали товар лицом. Взгляд скользнул к низу живота. Меня бросило в жар. И кровь прилила к щекам. Мне понравился его член, сейчас полувозбужденный, длинный, с темной нежной головкой. Наверняка чуть солоноватой и пряной на вкус. От этой мысли меня слегка тряхнуло. Как она в принципе могла придти мне в голову? Впрочем, еще немного такого зрелища, как обнаженный Лекс Лютор, и я не смогу встать со стула.

  
   Он понимающе улыбнулся. Стараясь двигаться по мокрому полу осторожно, подошел ближе. Вода скатывалась с гладкой кожи сверкающими каплями, как завороженный я прослеживал их путь. Из забытья меня вывело прикосновение. Он приподнял мой подбородок, шепнул, и вкрадчивые слова обожгли.  
\- Тебе нравится то, что ты видишь?

  
   Огромным усилием воли мне удалось взять себя в руки. Укротить взбесившиеся инстинкты. Привести в норму дыхание. Я досчитал до пяти и спокойно взглянул искусителю в глаза.  
\- Вы в прекрасной физической форме.

  
   Лекс раздражено фыркнул и втянул в себя в воздух, отступил на шаг, яростно до красных следов на теле вытерся насухо, забрызгав меня водой и оделся.  
Его тон резко изменился с игривого на деловой. Он отдавал мне короткие приказы и указания быстро, отрывисто, не обращая внимания, успеваю ли я записывать. Нетерпеливо слушал доклад, иногда перебивал. Расписание кроилось, трансформировалось, преобразовывалось быстро, без задержки и пауз. И с каждым новым словом работы лишь прибавлялось.

  
   Мои функции определялись и изменялись на ходу (впрочем, мне показалось это тоже проверка). Я организовывал встречи, вел стенограмму переговоров, был энциклопедическим приложением к контрактам, письмам, к ежегоднику «Кто есть кто в Америке и в мире». Сглаживал резкость и жесткость порой до жестокости моего босса. День пролетел в сумасшедшем ритме. Пара вертолетных перелетов. Брифинг и пресс-конференция со СМИ по поводу нового проекта ЛюторКорп. Переговоры с потенциальными инвесторами и встреча с главами департаментов. Лекс руководил корпорацией железной рукой, иногда она облачалась в бархатную перчатку дипломатичности и искусной лести. Но суть от этого не менялась. Я видел, как вздрагивали люди, которые значились далеко не в последних строчках неофициального табеля о рангах в коридорах власти Вашингтона, когда на них останавливался ледяной взгляд владельца ЛюторКорп. Он являлся самым богатым человеком на планете, обладал силой и властью, сравнимой с властью президента США, и никому не позволял забыть об этом.

  
   День закончился в замке, в кабинете Лекса. Девять часов вечера. Тринадцать часов без отдыха. Но он до сих пор бодр и полон сил. Я озвучиваю расписание на следующий день и вношу коррективы, выслушивая язвительные замечания. Нет, ни о моих способностях. О тех, с кем предстоит завтра встретиться. По интонациям понимаю, кого и что считает важным для себя Лютор. Отменяю и переношу встречи. Только раз не угадываю. Впервые за день он тепло улыбается. Похоже, он удовлетворен своим новым приобретением. То есть мной. Но вслух произносит совсем другое.

\- Значит, ты не против поработать подольше? - он кивает на часы. – Или стараешься ублажить босса?  
\- Всего лишь надеюсь на сверхурочные.

  
   Лекс загадочно усмехается, наклоняется ближе. Мы сидим напротив друг друга, за журнальным столом, красноватые отблески огня в камине падают на бумагу, на его лицо и руки. Он как Мефистофель, соблазняющий Фауста. Также дьявольски красив и сладкоречив. Он почти касается губами моего уха. Мне приходиться делать усилие над собой, чтобы резко не отклониться. Это будет выглядеть слишком по-детски. Да к тому же он поймет, что мне опасно быть так близко.  
\- Сверхурочная работа может быть разной … Кларк, - я спокойно отстраняюсь и жду продолжения. Недосказанность повисает в воздухе, - … как и ее оплата.

  
   Я вспыхиваю. Как он смеет! Но через секунду понимаю, что снова повелся, как идиот. Он всего лишь прощупывает меня на предмет моих реакций на всевозможные раздражители. Ищет слабые места.  
\- Можешь быть свободен до завтрашнего утра.

 

  Из замка уезжаю на машине, ощущаю наблюдение, хотя и не вижу. Хорошо работают. Профессионалы. Другого не ожидал. Мне нужно только исчезнуть из поля зрения моего шпиона на пару минут, и больше меня не найдут. Сменить одежду. Уверен, во всю эту роскошь вшили следящие устройства. Нельзя сохранять при себе вещи, вынесенные из замка. Теперь любая из них возможный скрытый враг. Через минуту, оставляю слежку с носом. Быстрый подъем на высоту десяти тысяч метров. Здесь в стратосфере никто не обнаружит меня. Зависаю над городом. Не зря люди так стремятся в небо, умение летать великий дар. Он помогает быть в разных точках города, если это необходимо, практически одновременно. Радость полета, отсутствие чужих глаз, скорость, ветер в волосах и восторг захлестывает, заставляя кричать. Здесь на огромной высоте над землей легко, хоть и дышится с трудом, и только тут мне не приходится прятаться за своими масками и придуманными образами. Я слушаю город. Спускаюсь в случае необходимости, помогаю незнакомцам и снова поднимаюсь в небо, чтобы побыть собой. Решаю проверить, как дела у Лоис. В нашей…, нет, в ее квартире тихо и пусто. Но мне кажется, я знаю, где искать.

  
Пропажа находится в белой башне Метрополиса, в шикарной квартире мистера Квина под городскими часами. Оливер учит мою бывшую подругу стрелять из арбалета. Лоис сердится, ведь у нее не получается, злится, покрикивает на добровольного учителя. Но лучше пусть так. Даже издалека я могу видеть глаза ее бывшего парня. Он все также влюблен, и они не скрывают надежды. Здесь все хорошо и мое присутствие неуместно. Поэтому я убираюсь подальше, боясь их спугнуть. Я слушаю, как город замирает, засыпает, успокаивается. Вижу, как гаснут окна домов и перестают мелькать машины на дорогах и перекрестках Метрополиса. Лишь светофоры мерцают одинокими огнями, перемигиваясь между собой. Толпа сначала редеет, потом исчезает. Остаются только одинокие прохожие, вечно попадающие в неприятности.

  
   Три часа ночи. Я снова у ворот замка. Мягко освещенные лабиринты коридоров еще неизученного чужого дома, спокойные и неулыбчивые, обманчиво расслабленные охранники, обеспокоенная прислуга. От позднего ужина я отказываюсь, надо выспаться.

  
   Рубашка и брюки летят на стул.  
\- Можешь оставить как есть, завтра все равно приготовят свежую, а это отдадут в стирку.

  
   От неожиданности я вздрагиваю и разворачиваюсь. Дверь открыта. Хозяин дома в пижамных штанах и голым торсом стоит около бара и наливает себе виски. От Лекса очевидно веет опасностью и возбуждением. Мне очень трудно сдерживаться рядом с ним таким.  
\- Ты поздно.  
\- Есть комендантский час?  
\- Нет, просто завтра поблажек не жди.  
\- Даже не рассчитываю.  
\- Хорошо.

  
   Лекс неторопливо отпивает из хрустального бокала, делает паузы, смотрит на кубики льда в напитке, слегка морщится.  
\- Свидание? – голос спокойный, лишь на дне глаз мелькнула нешуточная угроза. Интересно, что случится, если отвечу: «да»? Но лучше не рисковать.  
\- Деловая встреча.  
\- Работаешь на конкурентов? – ироничный смешок, быстрый глоток, внимательный взгляд. Он уже практически расположился на моей кровати с удобствами.  
\- Это не связано с ЛюторКорп, – чистая правда.  
\- Еще лучше. Мне скучно, пока принимаешь душ, давай поболтаем.

  
   От этого предложения у меня сводит скулы.  
\- Лучше я один.  
\- Выгоняешь? – приподнятая бровь  
\- Думаю, да!

  
   Лекс поднимается с кровати, с сожалением оставляет стакан, задерживается у двери, прежде чем окончательно уйти.  
\- Завтра в восемь жду тебя у бассейна. Надеюсь, ты передумаешь.. - многозначительная пауза заставляет нервничать, - насчет водных процедур.

  
   Он уходит, но я ощущаю себя в осаде, меня просто обложили со всех сторон. И я не знаю, как долго смогу держаться.


	6. Бессилие (POV Лекса)

  окал с виски летит в камин. На долю секунды огонь ярко вспыхивает синим цветом, жадные языки кончиками вырываются за решетку, лижут резные панели и мгновенно убираются, обдав жаром.  
\- Упрямый паршивец! – пожалуй, это единственное цензурное выражение, которым я сегодня вечером наградил своего помощника. Ярость, обращенная на бессловесный предмет, не помогает. Внутри все клокочет, и я пытаюсь залить невидимый миру пожар лучшим виски из подвалов замка.  
\- Сукин сын!

  
   Кулаки саднило. Пару раз, не контролируя свои чувства, я ударил по деревянным панелям. Стена не ответила, но хватило отдачи. Законы физики никто не отменял. Такое не под силу даже Люторам. До сих пор непонятно, как не рассадил в кровь, но теперь кисти ломило. Руки уже ощутимо тряслись от выпитого.  
Слишком много эмоций. Слишком много событий. Прямо сейчас хотелось ворваться в его спальню и заставить силой сделать все то, что я так желал: заставить его умолять, просить, изнывать от возбуждения. Распять это роскошное тело на кровати и довести до изнеможения. Оставить на нем свои метки. Но я не мог. И дело не в гордости. Я наплевал на нее, когда стало окончательно ясно, что Кларк не покорится, не сдастся, не пойдет на поводу у собственных инстинктов. Тогда в ход пошли нечестные приемы. Какая разница, какие они. Главное результат. А вот с результатом…

  
  
   Для начала я решил воспользоваться наркотиками, но что удивительно ни одно из сильнодействующих средств не повлияло на жертву. Я бесился, обвиняя исполнителей, хотя они клялись, что Кент принимал отравленную пищу и воду у них на глазах, но эти уверения ничего не стоили, потому что результата не было. Моему помощнику страшно везло, а от меня фортуна отвернулась. Следующим этапом стало тривиальное насилие. Не люблю прибегать к крайним мерам, но нервы не выдерживали. Каждое утро мне приходилось за отсутствием оригинала довольствоваться видом его комнаты и ванны на большом экране в моей спальне. Нахальный мальчишка обожал спать без пижамы и белья, разметавшись на постели и скинув одеяло. Когда он принимал душ, я начинал сходить с ума. Я мог часами смотреть на это золотистое тело под ласковыми струями, наслаждаясь зрелищем совершенных форм. Каплями воды, скользящим по загорелой, идеально гладкой коже. Играющими под ней стальными мышцами. Дух захватывало от вида. Плоский живот и большой, по-настоящему большой член, иногда мне даже становилось любопытно, как Лоис не сбежала от этого великолепия. Обычно женщины боятся таких размеров. Я хорошо помнил его тяжесть в своей ладони, когда помогал Кларку кончить, приятную шелковистую поверхность и бархатистость яичек. Память восстанавливала вкус и запах Кента в момент возбуждения. У нас была единственная ночь, но ощущения сохранялись до сих пор. Я хотел обратно своего мальчика. Своего Кларка. И получив его снова, я больше бы его не отпустил. Чего бы мне это не стоило.

  
   Но хуже было не это. Каждое утро, как и положено молодому здоровому мужчине он мастурбировал в душе. Он запрокидывал голову, закрывал глаза, ресницы дрожали как крылья бабочки, а кадык на сильной шее ходил ходуном. Его большая ладонь скользила по возбужденному члену. Он дышал часто и резко, громко стонал. Сначала я мучился от ревности, боясь даже подумать, что сделаю с тем, кого он представляет в своих фантазиях. Я ревновал даже к его воображению. Но с его губ в кульминационный момент, в конце концов, слетело только одно имя. Мое. И он, похоже, не отдавал себе отчета в своих тайных желаниях. Упрямый болван хотел меня, также сильно, как и я его, только не признавался в этом.

  
   Но Кларк собирался заставить меня заплатить за совершенные ошибки. И не прощал мне промахов. Не терпел манипуляций. Мне же просить прощения не позволяла гордость. И если раньше я думал, что просто хочу его тело, то, проработав с ним бок о бок месяц, я понял, какое мне досталось сокровище. Кларк оказался умен, быстр и смел. И, как ни странно, благороден. И любил высказывать свое мнение вслух. И поскольку не боялся меня лично, обожал поспорить. Скоро мне стало недоставать его критических замечаний.  
Но все это не помешало мне, а скорее наоборот, подстегнуло желание обладать им даже против воли. Что интересного целовать губы, лицемерно твердящие о несуществующей любви, лучше кусать их, когда они тебя искренне проклинают. Но удача действительно оставила меня. И я задействовал тяжелую артиллерию. В итоге пару лучших специалистов по похищениям нашли связанными в багажнике их собственных автомобилей. Спецы клялись и божились, что на Кента не подействовал усыпляющий газ и хлороформ, а когда они решили применить силу, он просто размазал сильнейших и лучших бойцов в ближнем бою по стенке. Даже не напрягаясь. Может ребята были пьяны? Правда, верилось с трудом, что высокие профессионалы могли выкинуть такое. Что-то было не так с Кларком Кентом. И его загадка, которая так волновала меня в первый день нашего знакомства, видимо существовала не только в моем воображении.

  
   Меня бесили его отлучки. Каждый день, как по часам. И ни один нанятый мной детектив не мог выследить этого негодяя. Он исчезал из поля зрения слежки как невидимка, а самая лучшая разведтехника не помогала. Агентам вслепую приходилось прочесывать районы города, в надежде найти иголку в стоге сена, именно тогда они и обнаружили Кларка Кента, спокойно беседующего за столиком в уличном кафе с Оливером Квином. С моим старым соперником и врагом. С другой стороны, ничего удивительного в их встрече не было, Квин утешал Лоис после разрыва с Кларком. Надо сказать очень активно утешал, поскольку был ее бывшим любовником. Хотя если мыслить логически, эти двое должны грызться как кошка с собакой из-за любимой женщины. Но они мирно сидели и разговаривали, как старые приятели. Поэтому пускать все на самотек не стоило. К тому же меня снедала ревность к белобрысому негодяю. Он, конечно, не замечен в порочащих связях, но такой как Кларк может совратить с пути истинного любого гетеросексуального мужчину. Тем более теперь, когда он осознал свои истинные желания и свою сексуальную привлекательность.

  
   Складывалось ощущение, что весь мир ополчился на меня. В ЛюторКорп началась утечка информации. По самым тайным и неоднозначным проектам. По проектам с опытами на людях, а также масштабной программе по разработке оружия судного дня. Первым звонком стал сигнал из комиссии по вооружению в Конгрессе, потом от сенаторов, обязанных мне лично. Скандала не случилось. Информацию анонимного источника спустили на тормозах, объявив ее клеветой. Но сам источник остался неизвестным. Вторым звонком стало нападение на лаборатории и исследовательские комплексы. Налеты организовала банда, именующая себя Лигой справедливости. Сообщество людей, наделенных сверхъестественными способностями, которых я не смог заполучить для изучения, к сожалению. Их возглавлял лучник – Зеленная стрела. Газеты Метрополиса называли его городским Робин Гудом. А по мне так бандит с большой дороги. Но поскольку исследования проводились незаконно, мне пришлось затратить невероятное количество ресурсов, чтобы скрыть нападения от общественности и СМИ, этих прожорливых акул, падких до свежей крови.

  
   Утечка началась с момента, как у меня появился новый помощник. Я не сумел бы напрямую обвинить Кларка. Но случайностей не бывает, и ситуация настораживала. Мне пришлось на время заморозить свои самые одиозные проекты. Раздражение и усталость накапливались, невозможность обладать Кларком, неудачи в моих тайных и важных проектах доводили до исступления, и я решил снять напряжение старым и проверенным способом. Позвонил Джен. Решил убить двух зайцев сразу. Если получится.

  
   Джен Клосс – самая яркая звезда Голливуда на сегодняшний момент. У нее потрясающая внешность, даже без грима она выглядит ошеломляюще. Она умная, сильная, яркая. И мы сходимся, когда мне или ей нужно утешение. Я - эгоист и циник, но ее сила и честность заставляют меня вести себя с этой женщиной подобающим образом. Пару раз я делал ей предложение. В качестве миссис Лютор она бы меня устроила. Но она отказалась, отшутившись, что не сможет жить с таким собственником, как я. Умная девочка, этого у нее не отнимешь. Думаю, надев ей на палец кольцо, чтобы не тревожить своих кровожадных демонов ревности, я, пожалуй, запер бы ее в замке. От греха подальше.  
Я видел ее всякой: в слезах и в депрессии, в наркотическом угаре и запое. Но она всегда оставалась собой, ей хватало силы и смелости начинать каждый раз заново, несмотря на удары судьбы, собственные промахи и ошибки. Она не скрывала, лицемерно прячась за словами любви, что ей нравится мое богатство. Она была стервой. Умной соблазнительной стервой. То, что нужно для встряски. И только подобное совершенство способно вызвать приступ ревности у идеального Кларка Кента.  
  
   Голливудская звезда и миллиардер. Что может быть банальней. Но в нашем знакомстве не было ничего банального. Во время учебы в Принстоне я много шатался по ночным клубам, пытаясь досадить отцу, ввязываясь в темные истории, снимая на одну ночь мужчин и женщин, а то и тех и других одновременно, мне уже тогда было все равно с кем спать. В одном сомнительном баре я помог симпатичному худому подростку смыться от полиции, просто мне так захотелось. Он не пожелал оставаться в долгу, и я получил свою награду прямо в гостиной собственной квартиры. Шустрые пальчики расстегнули ширинку, хоть я отнекивался. Коротко стриженая голова на изящной хрупкой шее склонилась над бедрами. И если у меня и возникли в тот момент подозрения, они просто исчезли, когда мой член погрузился в жаркую и влажную глубину. Все мои возражения испарились сами собой. И откинувшись на спинку кресла и прикрыв веки, я наслаждался процессом. Затем послышался шорох одежды. Я решил сказать маленькому бесенку, что плата очевидно превышает стоимость оказанной услуги, а увидел хрупкую девочку со смеющимися глазами. Она обманула меня и целый свет. И заслуженно гордилась собой. Шутка оказалась невинной, а я иногда умею признавать свои ошибки. Я не помогал ей специально. Лишь позвонил знакомому продюсеру и договорился о пробе с многообещающим режиссером. Я забыл о ней, едва она перешагнула порог моего дома. И вспомнил только, когда восходящая звезда нашумевшего фильма расположилась обнаженная и манящая в моем номере, чтобы лично отблагодарить за свалившееся на нее богатство и славу. Тогда я ей сказал, что она всем обязана только себе. Но она мне не поверила. С тех пор мы друзья и любовники, деловые партнеры.  
  
   Мы должны были встретиться по пути в башню ЛюторКорп, после моей инспекции сталелитейного завода. Я собирался продемонстрировать звезду своему помощнику во всем ее блеске. Только вот в промежутке между двумя этими событиями кое-что произошло. Я чуть не закончил историю своей жизни на складе готовой продукции инспектируемого подразделения своей корпорации.  
  
   Рассказывать и даже вспоминать долго, а на самом деле все произошло почти мгновенно. От одной только мысли об этом событии меня бросает в дрожь, и я осушаю полный бокал. Горло охватывает огнем. Захожусь кашлем, ругаюсь вслух. Уже пустой он летит в камин и разлетается вдребезги. Брызги стекла разлетаются по всему кабинету, осколок царапает щеку. Ругаюсь еще больше. Царапина болезненная и кровит. Чтобы не чувствовать, снова наливаю виски. Редко, но бывает, что спиртное прочищает мозги. Но сегодня не тот случай. Сегодня я хочу напиться до беспамятства. Чтобы заглушить, кроме желания к Кларку, еще и дыхание смерти, внезапно возникшее за спиной.  
  
   Я помню только обрывки, мозг, защищаясь, выдает лишь кадры, как в кино. Большой цех, в нем пахло металлом, пылью, машинным маслом и соляркой. Грохот стального проката, шум постоянно говорящих людей. Деловито снующие рабочие, совершенно не обращали внимания на вдруг заявившееся начальство. Яркий и резкий, бьющий в глаза электрический свет тысячи лампочек. И вдруг все замерло. Затихло на мгновение. Только скрежет рвущихся стальных канатов. Надвигающая черная громада. Сверху. Как в замедленной съемке. И не сбежать, не уклониться, не избегнуть. Я приготовился к боли и темноте. Говорят в такие минуты, вся жизни проносится перед глазами. Не знаю. Я видел только приближающуюся смерть. Я даже не успел пожалеть, как мало сделал в своей жизни. Вспышка. Обрыв записи. Следующий кадр. Я у серой бетонной стены, до которой не меньше тридцати метров, от того места, где сейчас гора металла выше человеческого роста. Боль в спине от удара. Сильные руки на моих плечах. Сжимающие до ломоты в суставах. До синяков. И тяжелое дыхание Кларка на моем лице. Встревоженные глаза и еле слышный хрип.  
\- Ты в порядке?

  
   Недоуменно смотрю на него и на огромную темную массу, что чуть не раздавила меня, не сравняла с уровнем пола.  
\- Но как?..  
\- Адреналин.

  
   Адреналин?.. Я сомневался в этом. Но промолчал. Не благодарил. Потому что не понимал, что произошло. Смерть, только что стоявшая за спиной, разочарованно вздохнула и отступила. Чтобы вернуться. Когда-нибудь, но не сегодня.

  
   В лимузине я рассказал Джен о происшествии, она обнимала меня и пыталась отвлечь. Звуки ее чарующего голоса успокаивали. Но мой взгляд постоянно возвращался к Кларку. Даже находясь рядом с самой желанной женщиной на планете, я думал о нем и его загадке. И о своем чудесном спасении. И снова о Кларке.

  
   В замке в своем кабинете я наконец закурил, мы еще полчаса решали вопросы расписания на завтра. Девушка сидела и смотрела на огонь в камине. Я мог обсуждать любые деловые вопросы при ней. Она никогда не вмешивалась, и мои секреты оставались моими секретами. Кент исчез, как только прозвучало волшебное заклинание: «До завтрашнего дня можешь быть свободен!». Но на какую-то минуту мне показалось, он колебался. Впрочем, скорее всего, игра воображения. Я опустился перед ней на колени, прекрасная гостья осторожно и ласково провела нежной ладошкой по моему лицу, нас окутал ее божественный запах. Смесь сладкого апельсина и ванили:  
\- Устал?  
\- Да, – я улыбнулся, погружаясь в ощущение от прикосновения ее маленькой ручки.  
\- А твой помощник необычный парень.

  
   Я снова улыбнулся, но улыбка получилась вымученной. Я боялся говорить о Кларке, боялся выставить на показ свои чувства, но я зря беспокоился.  
\- Он нравится тебе, - я встречаюсь с ее твердым спокойным взглядом . Джен умела, как никто другой, ловить меня на горячем. Но я думал, что за последнее время усовершенствовал свое искусство оставаться невозмутимым во всех ситуациях и лгать. Видимо я ошибался.  
\- Лекс, ты влюблен. Неужели я дожила до этого момента?! Лекс, это правда? – она изумленно смотрела на меня, словно не веря собственной догадке. Ее теплые губы коснулись моего лба, потом виска.  
\- Признайся, мой друг.  
\- Что за чушь! – вырвалось быстро, и вышло слишком горячо и резко, чтобы быть истиной.  
\- Тссс! – она закрыла мой рот рукой. – Я тебя знаю. Ты влюблен. И от этого бесишься. Я же вижу, как ты смотрел на парня.  
\- Он спас мне жизнь. Ты забыла?

  
   Но она лишь покачала головой. Она знала меня лучше остальных. Лучше меня самого. Где-то на дне глаз я заметил грусть. Но как опытная лицедейка она умела скрывать свои эмоции.  
\- Ты пригласил меня, чтобы вызвать его ревность. Но прости, Лекс, в этом я тебе не помощница. Не люблю быть заменой. Даже для тебя.  
\- Джен…  
\- Не говори ничего, о чем потом пожалеешь, - маленькая ладошка снова прижалась к моему рту. – И за что потом будешь ненавидеть меня.

  
   Она подарила мне легкий поцелуй, оставляя свежесть лесных ягод на губах, и ушла не прощаясь.  
  
   После ее ухода я понял, что не могу думать о случившемся. Анализировать и разгадывать загадки Кларка Кента. Все будет завтра. А сегодня янтарный напиток и сигарета станут моим погружением в Нирвану. Я хотел утопить этот день в виски. Бокалы наполнялись, жидкость в прозрачных графинах постепенно исчезала. Хрусталь иногда летел в камин, разбиваясь тысячей осколков. Но воспоминания возвращались.

  
   И я продолжал пить.

  
   Снова и снова.


	7. Жертва убеждений (POV Кларка)

  ногда Лоис говорит, что моя наивность меня когда-нибудь погубит. Некоторые очевидные для всех вещи мне непонятны. Но я не привык искать скрытый смысл в поступках людей, даже если особо им не доверяю. Просто отношусь более настороженно, выдерживая определенную дистанцию. Так я поступил и с Лексом. К тому же я был раскрытым шпионом в стане врага, личность которого хорошо известна, но с чьим присутствием приходится мириться. Как с меньшим из зол. Я знал, что мой босс, как человек умный, догадается о канале утечки информации. Только вот поймать меня с поличным не сможет. Сложно поймать существо, которое само является лучшим из всех существующих подслушивающим и подглядывающим устройством.

  
   Конечно же, Лекс не посвящал меня в свои тайные проекты. Всю информацию я нашел сам, привлекая Оливера и его специалистов. Моей ошибкой стало желание найти справедливость законными путями. Но все обращения к власть имущим провалились - Лекс слишком богат, и ему обязаны слишком многие из влиятельных политиков. Поэтому ситуацию пришлось взять под контроль Лиге справедливости. Я не всегда одобряю методы Оливера, но обычно они более быстры и действенны. Хотя и спорны. Он руководствуется тем же принципом, что и Лекс: «Цель оправдывает средства». И средства достижения цели иногда пугают даже меня. Впрочем, своего мы добились. Лютору пришлось заморозить многие из своих исследований. К тому же ему стало не до Daily Planet. А выиграть время - самое главное в нашей ситуации. И это стало пусть небольшой, но все-таки победой.

  
   Я по наивности ожидал обвинений в лицо, а получил интриги за спиной. Причем касались они меня лично. О том, что происходит, я услышал из первых уст, нечаянно подслушав разговор Лекса с моими неудачливыми похитителями. Меня пытались похитить? Те двое парней, которых я принял за грабителей и уложил в багажник их собственной машины, должны были меня похитить? Зачем? Я и так находился рядом с Лексом Лютором или в его доме почти по 20 часов в сутки.  
  
   Оливер хохотал долго, скрючившись на диване, и не мог отдышаться. Уже слегка постанывал от непрекращающегося смеха.  
\- Так вот кто совратил нашего супербоя! Впрочем, ничего удивительного, у Лекса губа не дура и абсолютный нюх на чужие тайны. Обычными людьми даже ради секса он не интересуется.  
\- Кларк, ты очень умный. Ты умудряешься разгадывать и расследовать совершенно запутанные истории. Неужели ты не догадался? – Олли почти хрюкал от восторга. В карих глазах прыгали смешинки, его веселило мое недоумение и непонимание.  
\- Скажи, много у тебя видеокамер в спальне и ванной? Ты же наверняка отследил их все, чтобы не попасться.  
\- Достаточно, но причем тут …  
\- Кларк, подожди, не горячись. Скажи честно, у тебя так и осталась привычка, которая так горячила кровь Лоис и смущала Хлою? Спать обнаженным и в таком виде разгуливать после сна.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь? – возмущение вырвалось против воли. Неужели сестры обсуждали мое поведение с Оливером?  
\- Остынь, я просто нечаянно подслушал разговор очаровательных болтушек в своей гостиной. Лоис жаловалась сестре, что ей не хватает этого, кстати, спасибо за подсказку, - Квин ухмыльнулся, и я понял, что моя подруга сдалась под жестким натиском. Где-то внутри уколола ревность, хотя я сам желал подобного исхода. – А Хлоя делилась впечатлениями об увиденном, когда застала тебя в голом виде на ферме. Очень раненько. Поутру.

  
   Я улыбнулся, смешно получилось. У Хлои тогда был одновременно испуганный и заинтересованный взгляд. Все-таки девушки странные существа.  
\- Да. Но как это относится к делу?- я начал терять терпение  
\- Подожди, - Оливер, чтобы отдышаться, налил воды, выпил залпом, закрыл дверь на балкон, развернулся и, ухмыльнувшись во весь рот, спросил:  
\- Дрочишь в ванной?

  
   Кровь прилила к лицу. Хотя мне казалось, что я наконец-то расстался со своей дурацкой привычкой смущаться по поводу и без повода. Находиться рядом с Лексом практически двадцать четыре часа в сутки совершенно невозможно. Он сам чистый соблазн. Он демонстрировал мне свое обнаженное тело по утрам, ехидно интересуясь, когда же я начну плавать. Заставлял с собой завтракать и обедать. Маленькие столики оказались сущим наказанием, когда не можешь прикоснуться. Находясь рядом, он мог неосознанно положить свою ладонь на мою руку, если я стоял рядом, или колено, если сидел и оставить ее там надолго. Или на пару мгновений. Эти обжигающие касания заводили меня также сильно, как его ежедневные утренние заплывы в бассейне и демонстративное переодевание на моих глазах. Иногда, обсуждая дела, он наклонялся так близко, что я чувствовал тепло и свежесть дыхания, и его запах будоражил мое воображение не меньше, чем прикосновения. Конечно, чтобы хоть как-то держать себя в руках, мне приходилось снимать напряжение. Но Лекс стал таким холодным после моего откровенного отказа и я решил…  
\- Как ты думаешь, твой босс пропускает эти увлекательные представления?

  Тут меня бросило в дрожь. Я не задумывался об этом. Мне приходилось дрочить утром в ванне. Хорошо еще, некогда забивать голову подобными фантазиями вечером и ночью в небе над Метрополисом и на его улицах. Но во сне мои желания возвращались даже против моей воли. Лекс снился мне, в моих сновидениях мы занимались сексом. Там я становился сумасшедшим и одержимым, ничто не сдерживало меня. Я просыпался от боли возбуждения. И снимал его самым простым способом.  
\- Ты думаешь? – я почти испуганно смотрел на Оливера. Почему-то настолько элементарная мысль не пришла мне в голову. Лекс не мог заполучить меня, но он мог… Я схватился за голову - я же выстанывал его имя каждый раз, перед тем как кончить. Пришлось срочно опуститься на диван, Олли устроился рядом. Он перестал смеяться, глядя на мое испуганное лицо.  
\- Все так плохо?

  
   Хуже некуда. Это настоящая пытка – находиться с кем-то рядом и не сметь прикоснуться. И сдерживаться постоянно. Но еще хуже знать, что эту пытку ты назначил сам. И если только захотеть, любые мечты сбудутся. Станут явью. Только вот сможешь ли ты после этого уважать себя?  
Несмотря на все, что я узнал о Лексе, а может и благодаря этому, притяжение к нему, желание быть с ним не становилось меньше. И не только физически. Меня восхищал его фантастический ум, почти гениальный, мало кто мог противостоять молодому цепкому миллиардеру. А уж в интригах и заговорах равных Лютору не было вовсе. Он умел смотреть в будущее и видеть перспективы в проектах и разработках, где все сейчас казалось сказкой и вымыслом. Он умел принимать решения, сложные решения, чаще непопулярные и жесткие, но необходимые для выживания. Он был нацелен на результат. Он притягивал меня своей глубиной, той пропастью, что таилась в его сердце и разуме. Я хотел постичь ее и возможно помочь ему выбраться обратно. Или помочь хотя бы удержаться там, где он находился сейчас. Главное, чтобы эта бездна не поглотила меня вместе с ним.  
\- Наверное, я шептал его имя. Наверное, меня услышали.  
\- Не сомневайся, - Оливер хлопнул меня по плечу. - Ты представляешь, что творилось с Лексом? Он был просто обязан хоть что-то предпринять, раз уж ты такой упрямец. Наверняка надеялся тебя убедить не сопротивляться. В каком-нибудь тихом месте. Когда оппонент связан и с кляпом во рту это не очень сложно. Только ему пока невдомек, что ты у нас не совсем простой парень.

  
   Лучник поджал губы.  
\- Не знаю, Кларк, Лекс не дурак, в конце концов, он поймет, что что-то не так. И начнет задавать неудобные вопросы. Тебе надо валить из этого дома. Это с самого начала было плохой идеей. Только ты мог согласиться на подобное безумие.  
\- Отвлекая его внимание, мы не дали ему развалить Daily Planet . Спасли людей.  
\- Да, но если он получит тебя?  
\- Не получит.

  
   Квин тяжело вздохнул и отодвинулся.  
\- Кларк, ты влюблен, я же вижу. Ты хочешь быть с ним. А поскольку в исправление Лекса Лютора я не верю, то, скорее всего…  
\- Перестань, - пришлось подавить раздражение, - разве я давал повод думать, что могу сделать кому-нибудь больно или повлиять чужому мнению на свое решение помогать людям?  
\- Возможно, Кларк, но для того, чтобы справиться с тобой или пробудить твою темную сторону Лексу достаточно добраться до криптонита.  
\- Кто ему скажет?  
\- Никто, но ты же знаешь такую информацию сложно удержать в тайне. Тем более от Лекса.

  
   Я перестал слушать, отмахнувшись. Разозлился и вернулся на улицы Метрополиса. Мне надоело спорить. Мне надоело ощущать себя в постоянном напряжении. Мне хотелось свободы, и … быть с тем, кого я люблю. Крамольная мысль прокралась в мою голову и на время затаилась. Еще три часа патрулирования, и снова под присмотр камер замка, играть роль обычного человека. Я устал. И я совершенно не знал, что делать.

  
  
   День не задался с самого начала. Я мысленно возвращался к разговору, состоявшемуся вчера вечером. А рассеянность – совершенно не то, что приветствуется моим боссом. Лекс раздражено отдавал распоряжения ледяным тоном. Поглядывал на часы и поторапливал. Нервничал и много курил, обдавая меня терпким табачным дымом. Я слишком его хорошо выучил за месяц и понимал, насколько это на него не похоже. Он ждал важного таинственного гостя сегодня. Сразу после посещения сталелитейного завода. И личность визитера оставалась секретом даже для меня.

  
   На заводе все случилось как обычно. Привычный доклад менеджмента, резкие вопросы Лютора, немые сцены. Раздражение президента росло, и он не пытался себя сдерживать. По сложившейся традиции я старался сглаживать острые углы. Но в это раз мне не позволили. На директора и его свиту было жалко смотреть. Если честно, Лекс в гневе страшен. Был бы императором в древние времена, многие сложили бы головы, сейчас всего лишь теряют работу. Но поговаривают, что особо отличившихся находят потом в районе самоубийц, в сточных канавах. И с Лексом не знаешь, что может быть правдой.

  
   Потом мы стремительно передвигались по цехам. Он нетерпеливо слушал быстрые пояснения. Снова задавал вопросы. Наш проводник отлучился на минутку в цехе готовой продукции. Лекс отказался от сопровождения директора, холодно заметив, что ему все пояснят технологи. А я ждал, когда, наконец, закончится этот длинный день. Мне хотелось быть подальше от Лекса и проблем с ним связанных. Я был рассеян и почти не обращал внимания на происходящее вокруг, думая о слежке, о своей несдержанности, о своих чувствах. Шум и гам работающего цеха не отвлекал от тягостных мыслей. Лютор демонстративно со мной не разговаривал. Резкий скрежет, бьющий по ушам, не заинтересовал меня. Но потом, рядом тихо, но очень отчетливо прозвучало:  
\- О боже…

  
   И влажная ладонь панически вцепилась в мое запястье. Я поднял глаза вверх. Резко потемнело. Казалось, сейчас нас накроет черным непрозрачным покрывалом. Потом до меня дошло - огромная масса металла сейчас обрушится нам на головы. Для меня все остановилось. И время замерло, и с ним встали машины и механизмы, пыль застыла в воздухе, сотни людей превратились в живые манекены, уже готовые обернуться на странный звук в нашу сторону. И стальная смерть зависла в паре футов над нами, готовая расплющить свои случайные жертвы. Я вцепился в плечи Лекса, боясь отпустить и не удержать, скорость звука и мы у стены. Усилие небольшое, но почему-то дыхание срывалось, как у скаковой лошади на финише, и пот проступил на лбу. Мне пришлось чуть встряхнуть его, чтобы в глаза вернулось осмысленное выражение:  
\- Лекс?..

  
   Он непонимающе взглянул на меня, не узнавая, похоже перед его мысленным взором все еще стояла падающая многотонная темнота. Когда же мозг прояснился, он сразу задал вопрос:  
\- Но как?..  
\- Адреналин.

  
   Я врал, не слишком надеясь, что мне поверят. Придется просить Оливера уничтожить данные с видеокамер завода. Пока Лекс не додумался их посмотреть. И еще я боялся признаться самому себе, что безумного испугался. За Лекса. Испугался его потерять.

  
  
   На крыше Daily Planet всегда дует ветер. Злой и резкий. Холодный и коварный. У него характер почти такой же, как у сегодняшнего владельца газеты. Он норовит подтолкнуть к краю смельчака, осмелившегося подняться на самый верх. Заунывно гудят вентиляционные трубы. Тихо, едва жужжат лопасти огромных вентиляторов, обеспечивая свежим воздухом небоскреб и сотни людей. Смог и гарь большого города не поднимается сюда и с огромной высоты здания Метрополис ночью выглядит россыпью сверкающих огней. В центре их больше, они разноцветные и яркие, как рождественская гирлянда, к окраинам они становятся реже и тусклее.

  
   Если я хочу одиночества, то поднимаюсь в стратосферу, когда я хочу побыть с другом, я располагаюсь здесь. На этой небольшой площадке. Я напряженно вслушиваюсь в город, Оливер сидит, перепроверяя надежность арбалета и стрел. И ждет моего знака. К действию. К бешеной, сумасшедшей скорости. Мы оба хотим помогать людям. Но думаю, мотивы у нас разные. Я ощущаю ответственность за силу, дарованную моим происхождением и желтым солнцем Земли, а также желание отблагодарить мой новый дом за пристанище. Каковы мотивы Оливера, я не знаю. Мы не задаем друг другу подобных вопросов. Но мы хорошая команда. Мы равные партнеры, хотя у лучника с этим иногда проблемы. Чаще здесь мы молчим. Ведь главное - чувствовать поддержку и крепкое плечо друга, уверенность, что твою спину всегда прикроют. Но сегодня мне надо с кем-нибудь поделиться. Оливер знает многое обо мне, а теперь мои сексуальные пристрастия для него не секрет. С прошлого разговора о подглядывании в замке Лютора, он в курсе, с кем я потерял свою «невинность».  
  
\- Надеюсь, теперь у него будет меньше времени следить за мной.  
\- Почему ты так думаешь?

  
   Сегодня мой напарник опробовал новое оружие. Складной арбалет и высокотехнологичные стрелы, способные бить электрическим током. Вообще, любимые игрушки лучника были оснащены по последнему слову науки, а их техническим и инженерным решениям могли бы позавидовать лаборатории НАСА.

  
   Стрела легла в гнездо арбалета, мягко взведен затвор. Оливер почти не слушает меня, он напряженно высматривает цель на крыше противоположного здания, ему, как мальчишке, не терпится опробовать новую игрушку. Тихий, едва слышный щелчок и пение спущенной тетивы. Я ловлю быструю зеленую молнию до того, как она оказывается за пределами площадки.  
\- Кларк, перестань, мне это позволяет сосредоточиться, - легкий упрек в голосе и внимательный взгляд. Теперь Оливер точно знает, что разговор не праздный. – Так почему?  
\- Он пригласил свою давнюю подругу.  
\- Джен? - он стремительно поворачивается, брови Квина изумленно ползут вверх. Опускает руку с арбалетом и вытаскивает из приемника запасные стрелы. Его интерес к Люторам меня пугает. Я понимаю, что противника надо знать в лицо. Тем более такого сильного противника. Но складывается впечатление, что Оливеру известны малейшие детали биографии Лекса.  
\- Однако кто-то явно в отчаянии, раз в ход пошла мощная артиллерия.  
\- Почему? – теперь мой черед удивляться. Я спрыгиваю с парапета и подхожу ближе.  
\- Кларк, я говорил тебе, что ты обо всех судишь по себе? Нет? Ну, значит, теперь сказал. Ты еще спрашиваешь почему? Ревность. Ты разозлился?  
\- Конечно, - еще бы я не разозлился. Джен так сильно льнула к Лексу, а он так страстно ее обнимал, что всю дорогу до замка мне хотелось вылезти из лимузина, чтобы им не мешать. Но перед уходом тряхнуть их обоих хорошенько. – Она слишком старательного его успокаивала.  
\- Кларк, ты как ребенок. Именно этого и добивался Лекс. У него не получилось похитить тебя, соблазнить, значит нужно вызвать ревность. Чтобы ты сам вернулся.

  
   Арбалет в руках Оливера складывается в тонкий брусок и аккуратно прячется владельцем. Я понимаю, о чем говорит собеседник, и мне становится неуютно:  
\- Но она, похоже, очень в него влюблена.

  
   Ответом мне служит печальная улыбка. Он пожимает плечами и опирается на стену:  
\- В любви, как на войне… Знаешь эту поговорку? Тебе пора уходить от Лекса. Пока он не предпринял еще что-нибудь или не догадался, кто ты на самом деле. Он слишком умен. Пришли свой контракт, мои юристы смогут найти в нем зацепку, чтобы расторгнуть досрочно.

  
   Мне приходится лишь озадаченно молчать.  
  
   Три часа ночи. Мое обычное время возвращения в замок. Охрана перестала хмуриться через неделю после моего поселения в доме Лютора. Хозяин терпит и ладно. Пришлось зайти в кабинет и забрать оставленные бумаги. Я их забыл, когда пытался побыстрее смыться и оставить Лекса и Джен наедине. В комнате царит беспорядок. Запах алкоголя и сигаретного дыма, несколько разбитых бокалов, сам хозяин на диване с недопитым стаканом в руке. Спит в неудобной позе. Чтобы не тревожить прислугу, поднимаю Лекса на второй этаж в его спальню. Раздеваю. Мои пальцы подрагивают, когда я прикасаюсь к нему. Приходится сдерживаться. Укладываю на кровать. Накрываю одеялом. И … присаживаюсь рядом. Мне нравится смотреть на него спящего, на расслабленное лицо, тонкие губы и упрямый подбородок. Я внезапно осознаю, что уйти из этого дома, дома моей бесконечной, добровольно назначенной пытки, будет сложно. Я привык, слишком привык видеть Лекса каждый день. Ощущать его присутствие. Мои глаза закрываются от усталости, но я не могу подняться. Мне очень приятно сидеть здесь и смотреть на него спящего. Просто смотреть. Даже не прикасаясь.


	8. Многоточие…(POV Лекса)

  онтрастный душ. Сначала обжигающе ледяной, потом столь же обжигающе горячий. Напор жесткий и мощный, он почти сдирает с меня кожу, кусает и жалит, помогает проснуться. Хорошо выбивает дурь похмелья. Прочищает мозг. Заставляет сосредоточиться. Прекрасно снимает возбуждение. Особенно холодная вода, перед ней бессильны любые фантазии, и даже близость Кларка не помеха. Он сейчас лежит в моей постели. Видимо вчера нашел меня отключившимся в кабинете, и благородное сердце не выдержало, отнес в спальню. И наверняка долго боролся с искушением, я уверен, что боролся. Потому что я проснулся раздетым, только в белье, а Кларк прикорнул рядом на краешке, видимо отчаянно пытаясь противостоять своими чувствам. Он полностью одет, но при этом такой же соблазнительный, как если бы полностью был обнажен. И доступен. Я знаю, стоит мне протянуть руку и дотронуться, он не сможет противостоять мне и моим желаниям. Потому что наши желания быть вместе совпадают. Но прежде чем действовать, мне надо подумать. Подумать над тем, что произошло вчера. И о том, что сказала Джен. Мне пришлось бороться с собой, чтобы не накинуться на моего неожиданного гостя сразу. Да и головная боль от выпитого вечером не способствовала любовным подвигам.

  
   После душа хорошо растереть себя полотенцем. Пара таблеток аспирина. Свежевыжатый апельсинный сок. Черный, как арабская ночь, кофе. Прислуга испуганно косится и стреляет глазами на кровать, где сейчас спит мой личный помощник. Холодным, почти арктическим взглядом, выпроваживаю ее из комнаты. Бедняжке обеспечен целый день беспокойства. Но на то они и персонал высокого класса, чтобы не выставлять свои эмоции напоказ, оставаясь предметами интерьера, а не живыми людьми. Сам, без привлечения третьих лиц и очень тихо, чтобы не разбудить Кларка, созваниваюсь со службой безопасности сталелитейного завода. Прошу выслать мне записи вчерашнего происшествия. Пока информацию подготавливают к отправке, узнаю много чрезвычайно занимательного. Оригинал записи пропал из хранилища данных, и восстановить его невозможно. На это место на жестком диске кто-то, издеваясь, записал порнушку, но начальник охраны слишком дорожит своей работой. Догадываясь о моем личном интересе в этом деле, он сохранил несколько копий. И одну унес домой. Именно ее я буду рассматривать на экране компьютера.  
Улыбаюсь. Значит я близок. Близок, как никогда, к тайне Кларка Кента.

  
  
   Но видео ясности в ситуацию не внесло. Все что я смог рассмотреть: двое, в которых я с трудом узнал себя и своего помощника, только что стояли на одном месте под огромным грузом металлопроката, а через долю секунды оказались у стены цеха, а через секунду тяжеленная масса, перемещаемая краном, рухнула на пол, поднимая в воздух облако пыли и вызывая хаос. Ограничивая обзор.

  
   Скорость?

  
   Кларк обладал даром невероятной скорости? Впрочем, это могло бы объяснить его удачные побеги от нанятых мной соглядатаев. Но скорость не объясняла всего остального. Невосприимчивость к наркотикам, если взять за аксиому, что все попытки или хотя бы некоторые из них прошли успешно. Невероятную силу, способную справиться, и не только справиться, с неожиданным нападением профессиональных похитителей, обученных бойцов спецподразделений. Утечку информации, в конце концов, из суперсекретных и защищенных хранилищ. Проверяя одну свою теорию и от отчаянья пытаясь не сломать свою голову этой загадкой, я решил провести эксперимент. Достал палладиевую* заколку для галстука и попытался уколоть Кларка. Прочнейший сплав погнулся. Я не поверил своим глазам и решил не церемониться. Попробовал всадить со всей силы еще одну в руку спящего, заранее готовясь к болезненному крику и возможным долгим извинениям. Он не пошевелился. Иголка разломилась. Отломанный кончик моего импровизированного инструмента для исследований почти неслышно упал на ковер, вместе с ним туда же опустился и я, ноги не держали. Другой обломок остался в моих руках. Как напоминание о произошедшем маленьком чуде. Я потрясенно переводил взгляд со сломанного украшения на мирно посапывающего Кларка.

  
   Неуязвим?..

  
   Головоломка не складывалась. Из всех известных мне личностей с невероятными способностями никто не обладал подобным набором. Никто? Что-то очень знакомое вертелось в голове. Мысли затеяли хоровод, подпрыгивая и подскакивая на месте. Но вдруг одна ясно трансформировалась в уверенность. Я бросился к ноутбуку. Мои исследователи делали анализ способностей Супермена. Из известной, полученной по всем возможным каналам информации можно было сделать однозначный вывод о некоторых из них у загадочного героя: фантастическая скорость, сила, неуязвимость, способность летать. Из неподтвержденных: умение управлять сверхтемпературами, слышать на больших расстояниях, рентгеновское зрение. Я задумался – три из четырех возможных точно известны. И два предполагаемых: суперзрение и слух. Как еще объяснить утечку информации? Меня обвели вокруг пальца, но я даже не злился. Мне это позволило прикоснуться к фантастическому секрету.

  
   Супермен? Извечный защитник Лоис Лэйн?

  
   Пожалуй, это логично. Тогда на балконе я ошибочно принял отстраненность Кларка от любимой женщины за ревность и тайные желания, снедающие правильного парня, а он всего лишь скрывал очень большой секрет. Мне невероятно повезло, что я смог соблазнить Кента. Впрочем, дело не в везении. Тайные желания присутствовали. Я им просто помог реализоваться. И был весьма настойчив. Как всегда.

  
   Любопытно, кто еще в курсе столь невероятной тайны?

  
   Мать Кларка, безусловно. Прекрасная Марта Кент. Безупречная и незаменимая помощница сенатора Дженигса. Но она под угрозой смерти ничего не расскажет о своем горячо любимом, хоть и приемном сыне. Из друзей, пожалуй, только Оливер Квин мог быть близок к этому секрету. Слишком мирно они беседовали тогда с Кентом в открытом уличном кафе, явно не как соперники, а как союзники. И очень близкие друзья. Но он тоже мне ничего не скажет. Мы слишком друг друга ненавидели еще со школы. Об остальных посвященных я мог только догадываться.

  
  Я смотрел на спящего Кларка и понимал, насколько вчера права была Джен, обвиняя меня во влюбленности. Я мог полюбить только равного себе. И я его на свою голову нашел. На нашей небольшой планете. Нас столкнули обстоятельства. Вожделение, похоть, секс и тайные желания. Но теперь я прекрасно осознавал, что влюбился и то, что я не могу удержать своего возлюбленного никакими другим способом, кроме как искренностью и любовью, этими зыбкими и непрочными конструкциями, ввергало меня в панику и шок. Я ненавижу, когда контроль ситуации выскальзывает из моих рук. Когда на обстоятельства моей жизни влияют внешние причины. Люторы не зависят от обстоятельств. Обстоятельства всегда зависят от Люторов. Эту аксиому я выучил еще в детстве. Лайнел не пожалел усилий, чтобы вбить ее в меня.

  
\- Лекс, я хочу тебя, - со стороны кровати тихо простонали. Я резко обернулся. Кларк все еще спал и, похоже, его сновидения были обо мне. Для принятия решения еще есть время, а сейчас я хочу другого.

  
   Тихо поднимаюсь и приближаюсь к своему строптивому любовнику. Осторожно наклоняюсь, накрываю полные и влажные губы своими губами, пытаюсь их раскрыть. Чувствую свежесть и приятный вкус, скольжу по гладким деснам, дотрагиваюсь языком до зубов, пытаясь ворваться вовнутрь. Отмечаю отсутствие характерного запаха, от Кларка даже не пахнет потом. А ведь он в этой одежде пробыл весь вчерашний день. Еще два факта автоматически откладываются в системе доказательств необычности мистера Кента. Стаскиваю с его шеи галстук, уже ослабленный, но еще не развязанный, не переставая наслаждаться сладким ртом. Прижимаюсь всем телом. Он твердый там внизу. И возбужден до предела. Пора будить спящую красавицу, пора продолжить то, что мы не закончили почти месяц назад.

  
   Шепчу ему на ухо, касаясь мочки губами:  
\- Проснись, пора! Я тоже хочу тебя. И даже очень! - моя рука расстегивает пуговицу на его брюках и проникает под белье. Там кровь прихлынула, наполняя силой великолепный инструмент. Его на ощупь не отличить от самого дорогого шелка, только вот он горячий и твердый, и слегка пульсирует в ладони. Ну же, мой Супермен, просыпайся. Я же знаю, ты тоже этого хочешь.

  
   Еще один поцелуй, Кларк открывает глаза. Контроль, мой мальчик, контроль, ты же не применишь свою невероятную силу к беззащитному человеку. Так и есть. Он не отстраняется, не отбрасывает меня в ярости, он только изумленно смотрит:  
\- Почему ты здесь? – он так удивлен, что не пытается меня остановить, когда я усаживаюсь сверху и начинаю расстегивать пуговицы его рубашки, обнажая широкую крепкую грудь, ласкаю ее ладонями.  
\- Вообще-то, ты в мой спальне, - теперь черед темных и соблазнительных сосков. Пробовать их на вкус до тех пор, пока не затвердеют, а потом слегка прикусить и услышать сдавленный стон.  
\- Лекс, перестань!  
\- Тебе совсем не нравится? – спрашиваю невинным тоном и начинаю выцеловывать сильный и плоский живот, иногда чуть-чуть надавливая зубами, пробуя на прочность. Тело подо мной выгибается.  
\- Лекс, перестань. Ты же знаешь дело не в этом.

  
   Конечно не в этом. Тебе не дает возможности сдаться твоя гордость и обида. Ты думаешь, что я интересовался тобою исключительно ради Лоис и ее шантажа. Возможно, так было вначале, не спорю, но сейчас все по-другому. Признаться в любви к такому как ты не слабость. А лишь констатация факта. И я умею признавать свои ошибки. Особенно, если за этими моими ошибками скрываются поразительные тайны.  
\- Ты так звал меня во сне, что я не удержался, - мои губы, наконец, накрывают его член. Старательно вылизываю темную нежную головку, щекочу языком уздечку, проникаю в уже открывшееся наверху отверстие. Вкус возбуждения Кларка Кента сводит меня с ума. Отстраняюсь. Невинно спрашиваю:  
\- Мне прекратить?  
\- О, боже! Нет! Пожалуйста, еще, - тихонько усмехаюсь, мягко надавливаю на кончик пениса губами, слегка ударяю языком, позволяю этому великолепию еще больше погрузиться в мой рот. Мне не взять его полностью, уже слишком он велик. Но думаю и того, что я сумею вобрать, хватит Кларку сполна. Его слегка потряхивает. Он гладит мои плечи и руки. Его прикосновения обжигают, он мечется под моими губами. Мне льстит, , что я могу заставить терять контроль над собой самое сильное существо над этой планете только одним касанием своего языка. Еще одно движение ртом и я освобождаю член Кларка, не позволяя ему кончить. Жалобный всхлип, но он не смеет просить о продолжении, глупый гордец. А я завершаю его разоблачение снимая за один раз брюки и белье.

  
   Все-таки тело Кларка Кента – произведение искусства великого мастера, столь оно совершено. Оглядывая с восторгом, понимаю, что сейчас это сокровище принадлежит только мне. Надеюсь, теперь навсегда. Осторожно оглаживаю его член. Он тянется за моей ладонью, чуть постанывая и проклиная всех Люторов на свете и меня лично. В ответ я тихо посмеиваюсь. Он может, и рад бы остановиться, да не может. Соблазн слишком велик.

  
   Размещаюсь между ног. Снова приникаю к паху, пробую на вкус и посасываю его яички, они тяжелые, бархатистые, мой палец проникает в сжатое кольцо мышц, массируя и возбуждая. Кларк стискивает в руках простыни и, наверное, кусает губы, чтобы не стонать, потому что сверху слышатся непонятные сдавленные звуки. Растягиваю и подготавливаю, смазываю его и себя. Чувствуя, как узкий канал расширяется, трусь о гладкие увлажненные стенки кончиком своего возбужденного члена, мягко трогая и толкая. Вхожу в желанное тело, не испытывая сопротивления. Приподнимаюсь на руках. Я не могу пропустить ни одной реакции Кларка. У него крепко сжаты веки, он тяжело дышит, и неосознанно раскрывается все больше, позволяя мне проникнуть глубже. А потом на некоторое время я теряю себя. Мир сокращается до простых движений и толчков, пульсирующего тесного канала и взрыва наслаждения внизу живота. Мои ощущения передаются партнеру, и он кончает почти одновременно со мной. Хотя последние секунды я даже не дотрагиваюсь до него. Ложусь рядом, как можно теснее приникаю к мощной и горячей спине, чтобы мой пока еще обессиленный член прижимался к восхитительным ягодицам. Глажу напряженные мускулы.  
\- Я же говорил, Кларк, ты всего захочешь сам.  
\- Скотина.  
\- Я никогда не отрицал этого.  
\- Лекс, я увольняюсь. У нас ничего не получится, - я целую его в затылок, попутно отмечая для себя, что он даже не вспотел. Наша связь будет сплошным открытием.  
\- Даже так? Надеюсь, ты не будешь ссылаться на сексуальные домогательства, - тихо смеюсь, - это еще вопрос, кто кого домогался.  
\- Перестань, - он резко вырывается из моих объятий. – Ты невыносим.  
\- Ты тоже, но это не мешает мне любить тебя, - в ответ взгляд полный недоверия. – В общем-то, я тебя понимаю, такой циник и эгоист, как я, не может никого любить. Ну, кроме себя конечно. Но вот случилось, - пытаюсь говорить небрежным тоном, но внутри все замирает, а потом переворачивается от страха.  
\- Лекс, ты меня разыгрываешь? – Кларк напряженно смотрит в мои глаза, неосознанно кладет руки на мои плечи. От них так жарко и так хорошо. Я не позволю этому ощущению уйти из своей жизни. Ничего не говорю, а только утвердительно киваю.

  
   Он опускает веки и еле слышно произносит:  
\- Я тоже люблю тебя, - потом дерзко вскидывает голову и продолжает более уверенно, - но у нас все равно ничего не получится. Я уверен.  
\- Может, хотя бы попробуем? – очень надеюсь, это не звучит жалко и просительно.

  
   Я вижу тень сомнения на его лице, он тяжело вздыхает. Придвигается ближе:  
\- Ты позволишь мне подумать? И уволиться из твоих помощников? Иначе толка не будет.  
\- Да, - ответ дается мне с невероятным трудом. Но я знаю, давить бесполезно. Сейчас давить бесполезно. Он может исчезнуть навсегда из моей жизни. Свободный и независимый. Такой сильный и несокрушимый. И я ничего не могу сделать. Пока. Пока я слишком мало знаю о нем. Как оказалось.  
\- Ты серьезно? - он приятно изумлен, его глаза сияют. Я впервые вижу этот звездный взгляд и понимаю, что влюбился еще больше, ни у одного человеческого существа я не видел этой невероятной способности. А Кларк, сам, в первый раз, целует меня в губы, вовлекая в водоворот ощущений и желаний. Лукаво смотрит, и я вижу обещание. Не надо, Кларк, еще чуть-чуть и я совсем размякну. А Люторы не бывают добрыми или мягкими. Они достигают своих целей, не считаясь с нормами, правилами или законами. Не останавливаясь ни перед чем. Кларк поднимается с кровати и идет в душ. Закуриваю. Руки явно дрожат. От признания. И потрясения. Ведь я только что признался в любви. Думаю о том, что найду способ его удержать. Любой. Все равно, какой.

  
   Он будет со мной. Добровольно или по принуждению.  
\- Эй, чего сидишь там? Особое приглашение нужно? - счастливый голос возвращает меня в реальность. Он манит меня, и я понимаю, утренние чудеса еще не закончились. Тушу сигарету и на секунду замираю перед дверью в ванную комнату.

  
   Я твердо знаю одно. Он может уволиться и даже не жить в этом замке. Но он не уйдет от меня и из моей жизни.

  
   Никогда.

  
  Я не допущу.  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
* Палладий – металл платиновой группы, благородный. Одно время был очень моден как металл для изготовления украшений. В некоторых сплавах (с золотом и алюминием) дает необычные оттенки, например фиолетовый. Больше используется в автомобильной промышленности


End file.
